Darkness of My Past
by EvilSis
Summary: So much has happened in my life that I feel the need to make note of it. In memory of the people I have lost more then anything. AU-Rated T for strong language. Please R
1. Prologue

**A/N: Well I'm back with something very different. This is something I have been working on for an age and I'm doing it to challenge myself. It's in the first person perspective which isn't my normal style (hence the challenge) and it's an AU. Please dont be surprised by some OOC (lets face it it's hard to avoid in an AU) but hopefully they still keep their quality of the character. I would really appreciate any feedback on this story as I'm so unsure with this style but saying that I'm also not going to give up on it either. **

**Well if you've read through all this thank you and please enjoy my second fanfic, I will let you get on with the first two installments of 'Darkness of my Past' **

**

* * *

**

Darkness of My Past

**Prologue **

I warn you now. My story is not a happy one.

So much has happened in my life that I feel the need to make note of it. In memory for the people I have lost more then anything.

Before I begin my story I feel I should tell you something about me.

I lived a normal life on a quiet street with neat little houses, picturesque, you could even say perfect. I was happy. But that all changed when I was sixteen years old.

My Mother died.

She was the one person in my life that truly cared for me and who I truly cared for. It was a car accident. I was told that there was nothing anyone could have done. Accident; how easily that word is used. That night I lost a part of myself, I was no longer whole. I suppose for all these years I have tried to fill that missing piece. But I don't think that's truly possible.

My Father was all that I had left. If you can really call him Father, I certainly can't. My Mother was the one who raised me. She was both my mother and father. I gained a piece of myself back when I left, when I was free of him.

But I jump from one thing to the next, I should tell my story from the beginning and a little bit more coherently.

Oh, and for people who wish to know, my name is Raven.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Awakening**

Perhaps though before I begin, I should take this time to quickly describe my appearance to you, so that you may picture me as you read. I have long dark hair which in certain light looks as dark as the night sky. I have violet coloured eyes. Or rather they are such a pale shade of blue that they verge on grey and so in a great amount of light reflect violet. I am what would be considered to be petite. With all this and my pale complexion, I can look quite haunting, but I have always been one to shy away from crowds so this does not bother me.

Now that you have me in mind, I shall start my story on the day of My Mother's death. I shall never forget that day.

It was a hot summer's day and the sun shone down fierce upon me as I stood on our home's doorstep as the elderly policeman told me what happened. An oncoming car had crashed into her car, killing her on impact while the driver of the other car was left with minor to harmful injuries. I heard little else from that point on. The sun's rays mocked my grief as I crumpled to the ground. I made no cry, no curse at god. I sat broken, silent tears running down my cheeks and I uttered no word to anyone.

It was three years after the death of my Mother, when I was nineteen years old that we moved from the house I was born in. Those three years I went through life in a daze. Days, months, years all blended together.

From the quite peaceful small town I loved we moved into the harsh and buzzing city. I had completed my studies and had been the dutiful daughter. I completed the daily house work and prepared the meals. I kept my head down and my mouth shut as best I could, in an attempt for a quiet life. That is, until I woke up.

The rain outside pounded against the windows, droplet patterns streamed in rivulets down the panes. I sat on the sofa in the dark watching the rain, waiting. Lightning crashed and glared off the crass chrome furnishings of the over modernised apartment where we lived.

I thought of the irony as I sat, that when I grieved for my Mother the sun had shone. Now the sky poured tears down to earth, grieving in my place.

When I had looked at myself in the mirror that morning, it wasn't me that I saw. The reflection had been someone I didn't recognise. I saw a slave. I wanted my life back, myself back. I wanted to look in the mirror and see the real me and not the person I had been forced to be. It was now late into the evening. I sat waiting, finding my courage.

The clock in the hallway struck ten and I could hear him stumble in through the front door. I heard his grunts of confusion and outrage as he discovered that his precious meal had not been prepared, before he stumbled into the living room where I waited.

My Father.

The highly respected successful business man Trigon Roth. Blinding drunk he clumsily searched for the light switch. Reeking of alcohol, tobacco and sweat, his large chest heaved with the effort and his eyes searched the room for me. Light flooded into the room as he successfully found the switch. He stood glaring at me, his long white hair, which was normally neatly tied at the back, clung to the sweat upon his face. The tie to his suit was long ago discarded and lost and his once startling white shirt was now soiled with spilt booze. He would often return home in this drunken state, the façade of the successful business man that was by day, was soon washed away by an alcoholic substance, to reveal the true thug that he had become.

"You useless bitch, where's my dinner?" he slurs at me, swaying to and fro.

I merely stare back at him and I feel nothing. Not love, not hate, not contempt, just nothing; I feel that my heart was long ago frozen over and that if I was to stay the way I was, that my very soul would be sucked out and crushed by the brute that now stood in front of me.

He staggers towards me and I let him pull me to my feet by my arm. His stale breath is thick and suffocating in my face.

"I said where's my fucking dinner you bitch!?"

He pulls me into the kitchen. Even in this drunken state his hold on me is strong. He pushes me into the counter where all that I need to prepare his meal is there ready and waiting. He turns away from me thinking he is successful in making me cook for him.

As I sat waiting for him to return, I had no clear plan of how I was to escape and be rid of him once and for all. I breathe softly, clearing my mind, my head forward so that my hair falls around me. I look at the glistening white plate before me and watch as I see my shaking hands reach out and pick up the plate.

I turn around, the plate firmly in my hands. He still stands with his back to me, too busy fumbling with trying to light a cigarette to have even left the room.

I throw the plate.

As is often thought, time seemed to slow down. I watched as the plate left my hand and made contact with the base of his head, where neck bone meets skull. I watched as the plate shattered on impact, sending shards to scatter about the floor. I watched as like a lead balloon he falls forwards and with a thud hits the ceramic floor.

All at once time spends back up. I stumble backwards and grip tightly to the edge of the kitchen counter, my heart racing, and my breath shallow. For what feels like forever, but what is more likely to be mere minutes, I stare at his motionless body.

Taking shaking tender steps, I edge forward so that I now stand over him. He is still breathing, but his drunken state and impact with the floor has resulted in him being knocked out cold. Even as I looked at him lying unconscious upon the floor, I still feel nothing. Not relief that he is alive, not triumph that I have hurt him. My body is numb and my mind is blank.

In a trance I leave the kitchen and walk out of the front door. I take nothing with me. All I have are the clothes on my back. I calmly walk down the flights of stairs and out of the main building.

The rain is still falling hard and soaks me through almost instantly. My clothes now cling to my slightly shivering body. It is then I suddenly realise that tears are flowing down my face; tears that I thought had dried up long ago. But they soon blend with the rain, vanishing once again.

I begin to walk down the endless maze of streets. Not knowing where I am going or where I will end.

I remember the times when I was younger, when I was nothing but a little girl. My Mother and Father would often fight on his return home late. My Mother would bundle me upstairs, where I would bury my head underneath my bedcovers. But I still could hear their shouts and the crash as something broke. I never saw him actually hit my mother, or rather he would be cowardly enough to hide it and never hit her upon the face.

I can still picture my Mother. She had long dark hair similar to my own and deep sapphire blue eyes. She always smelt of lavender and even now I keep lavender, in comfort as much as remembrance.

My Father certainly never hit me. But he pushed and pulled me around and said cruel things to me. I spent most of my life avoiding him. Preparing his meal for when he returned and residing within my room. He would eat it and then pass out upon the sofa. Come morning he would wake, put the mask of a powerful man on and the day would begin again.

A screech of brakes and the blare of a car horn, shock me out of my thinking. I instantly halt and find myself in the middle of a road, where the car has narrowly missed in hitting me. I stand motionless, blinded by the car headlights, very much like a startled rabbit.

The car door opens and the driver emerges out. "Watch where you're going, I almost hit ya!" he shouts at me.

My startled appearance and shaking body, has shocked the driver for he pauses and steps towards me.

"Are you ok little lady?"

His voice sounds muffled as if from a great distance. My vision becomes blurry as the driver steps towards me, as if a frosted glass barrier has suddenly come between us.

All that has happened suddenly hits me in waves. I feel strong arms hold me as I begin to fall backwards. I am no longer able to distinguish the driver's words to me. Darkness begins to fall upon me in its comforting embrace.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Safe**

One by one my senses began to return to me. I was no longer outside in the rain, but in a warm dry place. I could feel soft cushions beneath me and I figured I must have been lying upon a sofa of some sort. I could hear voices talking. I was unable to distinguish what was being said but I could tell that it was two people, both male. Slowly the fog within my mind began to clear, but I didn't instantly open my eyes to see where exactly I was. Instead I continued to lie where I was and listened to the two voices.

"Dude I think you should have taken her to the hospital."

"I think maybe your right. Man there could be something seriously wrong with her."

"You just found her wandering the streets?"

"Yeah pretty much, practically round the corner. It's why I came here instead of straight to the hospital."

"Wait I think she's waking up."

Slowly I began to open my eyes, my vision gradually focussing in on the person in front of me. A man sat on the edge of a coffee table opposite a sofa I was lying upon.

"Are you ok little lady?" he asked, genuine concern in his voice.

I recognised his voice to be the driver of the car that I had stepped out in front of. He was of African American descendent. He had large kind dark eyes and his hair appeared to have been shaved. He wore ink black trousers and a simple white t-shirt, which stretched across his broad chest. He looked to be a man who liked his sports.

I was within a living room of an apartment. There was two large recliner chairs placed either side of the sofa. A large TV took centre stage in front of the sofa and had many electrical appliances plugged into it. To the left was a kitchen area, with breakfast counter and stools. The front door to the apartment was also to the left, just to one side of the kitchen area. Behind me was a narrow corridor leading to what I presumed to be the bedroom and bathroom.

I began to lift myself up so that I was sitting up on the sofa. As I did the he made a move to help me but then stopped himself, as if unsure if he should touch me.

"Where am I?" I asked my voice hoarse and my throat sore.

"Your in my apartment, my name is Victor Stone and that's my buddy Garfield Logan." He nodded his head in the direction of his friend who stood behind me. I turned to see the source of the other voice that I had heard.

He was younger then the driver, Victor, he looked to be twenty one years old. He had dirty blonde colour hair, which was a shaggy mess atop his head, as if he had neglected to get it cut. He had startling emerald green eyes, which looked to have the very jungle within them. He wore simple jeans and a black t-shirt with an open purple shirt over the top. He gave me a small almost shy smile in greeting.

"What's your name?" asked Victor with a warm smile.

"My name is Raven. Raven Roth" I tentatively said.

"Well it's nice to meet you Raven" greeted Victor, "We think that maybe you should get checked over at the hospital."

"No! No hospitals!" I protested, "Thank you but I'm ok now."

At this Victor looked towards his friend, a concern look upon his face. I could see that he didn't believe what I had said.

"Thank you for your concern, but I really am ok," I asserted again, "and I'm really sorry I stepped out on the road in front of you".

"No harm done, your all safe and sound now" Victor smiled warmly.

But was I really safe? I certainly felt safe with this Victor and Garfield and that they meant no harm. But the thought that my Father would somehow find me and drag me back into the life I hated, niggled at the back of my mind.

"Well maybe I can drop you off home somewhere?" suggested Victor.

"I…" I hesitated. There was no where I could go. I certainly couldn't go back home and there was no one I knew that I could go to. "I…I can't go home. There is no where." I said, thinking that it was best just to be honest.

Victor again looked with concern to his friend who still stood behind me. He gave a small shrug of his shoulders in response, obviously unsure of what to do.

Turning back to me, Victor sighed and shrugged his own shoulders before saying, "Well I guess your just gonna have to stay here."

"No I can't!" I cried, "Thank you, but I couldn't possibly stay here."

"No maybe not here. But I do know the perfect place you could stay!" exclaimed Victor, his face lighting up in inspiration. Without another word he stood and bounded towards the phone that was by the front door.

In panic of what Victor was doing, I looked over to Garfield. He merely smiled and gave another one of his shrugs before walking over to the far end of the room, to the kitchen area.

I closed my eyes, not quite believing the situation that I was in.

"Here drink this" a soft voice spoke.

I looked up to see Garfield standing in front of me handing me a glass of water. I eagerly accepted the glass and quickly drank. The water was cool and refreshing to my dry and sore throat.

"Thank you Garfield" I said once I had finished.

"Call me Gar" he said warmly, before taking a seat in the recliner chair to the right of me.

"It's all sorted," declared Victor when he had finished his phone call, "she'll be over in a minute."

"Who is?" I asked.

"Kori, you're gonna go stay with her," Victor explained. He must of seen my shocked expression for he added reassuringly, "don't worry she's really nice, you'll love her."

"This is really kind but I really don't want to be a nuisance" I implored.

"It's no bother and I'm certainly not having you wandering the streets by yourself." asserted Victor.

"Why are you being so kind to me?" I asked, genuinely surprised at receiving such kindness.

"Because I like to think that out there if I was ever stuck someone would help me. Besides what kind of a person would I be if I sent you out on the street with no home and no where to go to." He explained, coming to sit next to me on the sofa and placing a warm and comforting hand on my cold and shaking one.

"Thank you" I said. Never in my life had I received such true kindness. Here I was, a complete stranger that they had found in the street and yet they were willing to help me.

A buzz sounded from the door, announcing an arrival. My throat suddenly going dry, I anxiously looked towards the door. Yet for the first time in so long I felt a pang of excitement.

"That must be Kori" Victor said, standing and buzzing her up. He opened the door for when she arrived and went to stand by the sofa.

In no time at all she had come into the apartment in a whirlwind of movements. She had long hair of a deep red colour, which swirled around her as if having a life of its own. She had large sparkling green eyes, a slightly lighter colour then Garfield's, which were full with exuberance. The simple baby-T and slim trousers she wore, complimented her long slender limbs. Her complexion was deeply tanned and she was awash with natural beauty. As soon as she saw me a large warm smile spread across her face.

On shaky legs I tried to stand so that I could greet her. But no sooner had I done so, Kori had wrapped her arms around me in a warm tight hug. I automatically stiffened to this, unused to such affection, but she was oblivious to it.

"I'm so pleased to meet you Raven!" exclaimed Kori, her voice as beautiful as she was. She released me from her tight hug, allowing oxygen to reach my lungs again.

With effort I tried to give a warm smile of my own, the muscles around my mouth seeming to be stiff with lack of use. "Thank you" I said to her gratefully.

"We will have so much fun and I know we will be the most wonderful friends!" said Kori joyously. It was like all her birthdays and Christmases had come at once, such was her happiness and excitement.

I was overwhelmed by her energy and just watching her had exhausted me. Though grateful I was for all their help, at that moment I just longed to sleep within a nice warm bed.

Victor must have sensed or seen my fatigue for he said, "Maybe you would like to head straight to your nice new warm bed Raven. Kori will look after you now."

"Oh of course, you must be tired Raven," said Kori, "I'll take you to your new home, it's not far."

* * *

The next few moments just seemed to fly by. Goodbyes were exchanged and promises of seeing each other tomorrow was made. I was swept away in the whirlwind of Kori's movements, out of the building and into her car. I sat dazed and watched the colours blur together as she drove to where she lived. In no time we had reached our destination and I was again swept away up to her apartment.

The apartment was warm and welcoming as we walked in. To the right of the front door was the kitchen area that opened up to the living area. A large comfy sofa sat along a wall and a modest TV set sat opposite. Next to the TV set was a door leading to a bedroom which was Kori's. The bathroom was situated left of the front door and at the far end of the apartment there was a large space, where table and chairs had been placed. To the right of this there was another bedroom. Throughout all the apartment there was touches of pink, in some places more so then others. The amount of pink caused me to become apprehensive of my room.

"My last roommate has just moved out, so you'll be having her room," explained Kori leading me to the room at the far end, "I'll let you get some sleep and I'll set out some lovely towels for you in the morning."

I was grateful to see that the bedroom, that was to be mine, was the only part of the apartment that didn't have any pink. The walls were of simple white and the only colour within the room came from the orange bedcovers. Another wash of exhaustion hit me when I saw the bed at the far wall.

"Thank you, you have all been so kind to me" I said, as I stepped into the room and turned back to face Kori. She merely stood looking at me and for a moment I thought she was about to cry. Instead she smiled broadly and swept me up in another tight hug.

"If you need anything please do say," she said, releasing me and beginning to walk out of the room, "sleep tightly Raven."

"Goodnight" I softly replied before collapsing upon the warm soft bed.

Burying myself underneath the bedcovers and bringing them up to cover my head, I shut my eyes tightly. Relief began to flow inside of me, as for the first time in such a long time I felt truly safe and free. My body that I hadn't even realised had been tense, began to relax and sleep took hold of me. 5


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Help **

I awoke the next morning with a start, not recognising the four walls that surrounded me. All that had happened that night came back to me and I began to relax once again. I remained lying in the soft warm bed, not quite wanting to leave the comfort it brought. I could hear movements outside of my room, as Kori went about her normal morning routine. She had been so kind to me, just welcoming a complete stranger in to her home and already she regarded me as a friend. Friend, that word seemed so weird to me. I had gone my whole life never really having friends, not close ones anyway and in one night I had a friend or rather friends.

Reluctantly I left my new warm bed and went out of my bedroom. Kori stood with her back to me over at the kitchen area, preparing what seemed to be breakfast with an unusual assortment of food. On hearing my approach she turned and gave a broad warm smile.

"Good morning new friend Raven" she cheerfully greeted, "did you sleep well?"

"Yes thank you" I replied smiling.

"Would you like breakfast Raven?" she inquired, returning back to the food she was preparing.

"Do you have any tea?" I asked.

"Yes I think I do" she said as she began to rummage within the cupboards for the tea bags.

I smiled to myself as I watched her gather the things she needed, her movements graceful as if she was doing a practised dance. I realised that Kori had an unusual way of talking and it dawned on me that I hadn't noticed before in my tired state.

"Kori where are you from?"

"Oh I was born in Thailand, but my Mother is English and my Father is American." Kori explained, "Here is your tea."

I thanked her as she handed me the steaming cup of tea. I took a tentative sip and sighed happily as I drank the warm liquid.

"Where are your parents now?" I asked.

"They died when I was a young girl and I was raised by my uncle."

"Oh I'm sorry." I apologised, realising I was asking too many questions.

"There is no need. They lived a happy life and I cherish the memories I have." She reassured, still with that warm smile upon her face.

I tried to return the smile albeit a little strained. I was in admiration of Kori. She seemed so happy and content with her life now even though she had lost both her parents and was now living in what was no doubt a strange country to her.

I glanced over at the small table that I stood near, which a variety of photos had been displayed. One photo in particular caught my eye. It was of Kori and young man hugging one another and smiling.

"Who's this?" I asked picking up the photo.

Kori looked over at the photo that I was holding, her whole faced softened and a small smile was upon her face. "That is Richard, he is my boyfriend. You'll get to meet him today."

I placed the photo back on the table and looked at the rest. There were a few more of Kori and her boyfriend Richard, as well as ones with just Kori in a variety of different places.

"You've been to Japan?" I asked noticing the photo.

"Oh yes it was most wonderful! I love to travel" she enthused.

I sat in a comfortable silence as I finished drinking my tea. Kori defiantly seemed to have the perfect life for her. I was surprised to find that I wasn't jealous of her. I was envious of her by all means but I was also happy for her. She had been such a kind person to me that I could already tell that she deserved this happiness.

"Victor said that you are unable to go home?" Kori tentatively asked. I could see that she was curious but also unsure if she should ask.

"It's complicated" I replied not really wishing to go into the details.

Thankfully Kori accepted this as my answer as she replied, "Well if you ever wish to talk about it, I am here."

"Well there is something that I need your help with" I sheepishly said.

"Anything, I would be most happy to help" she reassured.

"I need to go and get some of my things. I don't have anything, not even some clean clothes." I said, indicating the clothes that I was still wearing from the previous day.

"Of course I will help" she reassured again, "I'll lend you some clothes and we shall go and collect your things."

"Thank you" I said gratefully.

Kori smiled warmly before going into her room and collecting some clothes for me to wear. She returned with a simple black t-shirt and trousers, as well as a large fluffy white towel. She handed me the items and I went into the bathroom to have a long shower. I instantly removed the clothes I was wearing and jumped into the shower. The water was warm and soothing to my aching muscles. I took my time washing, allowing the room to fill with steam. Once I had finished I dried and put on the clothes that Kori had picked out for me. They were a little big for me, especially the trousers as Kori is so tall. I finally began to untangle the mess that was my hair, it felt good to be doing this. It really just felt good to be clean and presentable. With my hand I wiped at the mirror so that I could see my reflection, something that I had been avoiding. I saw a girl that wasn't as pale as she normally was. She had a bit of colour to her cheeks which was nice to see. For the first time I saw me in my reflection, or the beginnings of the person I could become. I came out of the bathroom a lot more happy and refreshed.

Kori sat on the sofa with her car keys in hand ready for me when I came out.

"Are you ready Raven?" she innocently asked.

I took a deep breath and nodded.

* * *

The drive up to the apartment was pretty straight forward. In daylight the streets looked so different to how they did that night. It turned out that I had walked quite a way before Victor found me. There were times that I directed Kori the wrong way and we had to back track. Eventually we reached our destination.

Never before had I thought that the building looked menacing till that moment. I sat in the car for a minute, taking in deep breaths and trying to calm the frantic beating of my heart.

Kori was very understanding and didn't rush me or ask questions. She just sat with me waiting patiently. Her being there with me made me feel a little calmer and I was truly grateful to her.

I knew that he wouldn't be home, that at this time he would be at work. And yet I was still nervous and maybe even a little frightened. I suddenly hated myself for feeling frightened and hated him for making me feel this way. Driven by anger I opened the door and got out of the car.

"Would you like me to come with you Raven?" asked Kori, also getting out of the car.

I smiled and nodded, grateful to her once again. I felt that I would always be grateful to her, to all of them really, and I thought I should do something to repay them. But for now I had to deal with collecting my things.

We walked in silence into the main building and up to the floor of the apartment. When I had ran out that night I hadn't picked up my door key. But thankfully there was always a spare key hidden just at the top of the frame of the door, for those nights when he was too drunk to remember his key.

I reached up, retrieved the key and opened the door, noticing that my hands were shaking slightly. Taking another deep breath I opened the door and went in, Kori following close behind me.

The apartment was eerily quiet, but I could tell that no one was in and that he had defiantly gone to work. The door to the kitchen was open and as I walked past I saw the broken pieces of plate still on the floor.

Without further hesitation I went straight to my room. I collected a large overnight bag from my wardrobe and began quickly filling it with my clothes. I didn't want to remain within this place longer then necessary.

Kori followed me into my room and began helping me with my things. We hadn't spoken anything since we had arrived and though I felt I should probably give some small explanation, I was still not ready.

I carefully packed my books into another bag that I found. I have always enjoyed reading and these books were my pride and joy. At a push I would read anything that is put in front of me, but I have always enjoyed thrillers and I have a secret love for romance novels. Anything to distract me from the real world, a book I can truly get lost in and forget myself.

Soon all my things that I needed was packed and Kori took the bag with my clothes in down to her car. I stayed behind a little while longer, holding the last bag and taking a last look at my old room. Though I was glad to be finally leaving, I was still slightly sad at leaving the place that had become my sanctuary. Though I knew I was now finally going to be able to choose a life of my own, I was still a little apprehensive about where this road was taking me. Never had I made such a drastic change in my life, never did I think I would.

With a small smile I began to make my way out of the apartment. As I headed towards the front door I spotted a small photo frame on a little stand that was used to store the keys. I picked up the frame and saw that it was a photo of my Mother. She was smiling happily at the camera and I could see the house I grew up in, in the background. Tears began to well and threaten to come out at the memory of her. Blinking back the tears I placed the photo carefully in my bag. Without looking back I walked out of the apartment, out of my old life.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to all that have reviewed this story so far, it really makes my day to have any comments that people have. This chapter starts the ball rolling for the rest of the story as all their friendships get stronger. Please enjoy**

**EvilSis X

* * *

**

Chapter 4 – Getting to know you

Kori sat in the car waiting for me when I came out of the main building of the apartment with the last of my things. I got into the passenger seat of the car and let out a loud intake of breath. Not really realising that I had been holding my breath slightly as I had walked out of the building.

"Victor wishes us to go over to his apartment today" Kori cheerfully said, her eyes sparkling. She looked as if there was nothing that could ever get her down. "Are you ok with this new friend Raven?"

"Sure," I replied, giving her a smile of my own. I was beginning to get this smiling thing a lot easier now and not feel so awkward about it.

Kori clapped her hands together happily before starting the car and heading towards Victor's apartment. The drive to his apartment seemed to take no time at all and we were soon heading up the stairs to the floor of his apartment.

For some reason, as we were getting closer I suddenly felt a little nervous. These were people I had met when I was disoriented and not really myself. Would they shut the door on me and say we were only being nice, we don't actually want to be your friend. I knew these were ridiculous thoughts, but this was a situation I had never been in before and I didn't actually know what would happen or what was expected of me.

Kori bounded up the stairs ahead of me and by the time I caught up with her she was already in the apartment laughing and chatting.

I stood in the open doorway not really knowing what I should do. I stood there watching them all, until eventually Victor noticed me standing in the doorway.

"What you doing over there?" Victor said, walking over to me and putting his arm round me, bringing me fully into the apartment. "And how's my new little lady?"

"I'm ok thank you" I said in a small voice, aware that all eyes were now on me.

I noticed Kori pulling a guy towards me, who I recognised to be her boyfriend from the photograph.

"Richard please come and meet Raven!" she squealed pulling at his arm, she was surprisingly stronger then she looked.

He had jet black hair, which was styled and gelled in a fashionable way. He had strong facial features that made his expression look a little stern. But there was softness in his ice blue eyes. He was only slightly taller then Kori. With all of this combined he was startling handsome, it was a natural beauty the he and Kori both shared. They were a beautiful couple.

When he finally released himself from her grip, he smiled and held out his hand to me. "Hi I'm Richard Grayson"

"Raven Roth" I introduced taking his hand.

"Roth? As in Roth Industries?" he asked raising one eyebrow.

I nodded not really sure where this was going. It wasn't surprising for someone to know of the business, it was surprising however to find someone fairly young with knowledge of it.

"The company I work for does dealings with Roth Industries. I didn't realise it was a family company."

"It's not" I said hoping that this would be the end of the conversation.

"Richard works for Wayne Enterprises" Kori said proudly linking her arm with Richard's.

But before I could say anything about that, Victor interrupted. "Okay that's enough business talk, who wants waffles!?"

"Glorious!" cried Kori, bouncing up and down on the spot while clapping her hands.

"You want some Raven?" Victor asked, smiling broadly.

"Sure" I said, realising that I was fairly hungry. Apart from the tea I had that morning, I hadn't actually eaten anything since probably the previous day.

Victor beamed happily down at me and went off to prepare the waffles, with Kori following behind him saying something about mustard? I sat myself on the sofa and spotted Garfield sitting on one of the recliner chairs. He hadn't said anything since I had come in and he merely gave me another small smile in greeting. I returned his smile as best I could but I don't think it did much good. He looked sad somehow or maybe a little uncomfortable, as if he didn't like me being there. I thought that maybe he didn't like me or that he didn't trust me. It was obvious that he wasn't going to be as welcoming to me as the others had been and this thought saddened me.

I was distracted from these thoughts by an outburst of laughter coming from Kori. Seeing her so happy and carefree lifted my spirits a little. She certainly lit up the room and I could see why they all enjoyed having her around.

We spent the rest of the day together at Victor's apartment and I have to admit it was nice. I have always shied away from crowds but it was nice to be with them all. I didn't feel pressured or that I had to entertain them, I felt I could be myself. Just sitting there and listening to them all even had a calming effect on me.

Garfield still didn't really speak to me; he didn't really speak much at all. The only time he seemed to come more out of himself was when he was playing video games with Victor. Though I think they both got annoyed by Kori's constant questioning on how the game was played.

Soon it was getting late and it was time for me and Kori to leave.

"Can I just say something?" I said to them all, just as we were getting our things to leave. They all stopped what they were doing and I suddenly grew nervous under their gazes. Fearing that one day I was going to run out of this courage, I said what I had wanted to say for a while now.

"I just wanted to say thank you to you all for being so nice to me and helping me."

"We were glad to Raven and you know you can stop thanking us now" Victor said.

"Well I feel that I should repay you all back in some way" I said.

"Your friendship is all the thanks we need friend Raven" replied Kori happily.

A noise came from the direction of Garfield and they all turned to look at him.

"Sorry just gagging on the 'sickly nice'" he said a little sheepishly, before receiving a whack on the arm from Richard.

"Please it would make me feel better if I could make you all dinner one night or something" I said, surprising myself at what I was saying.

"Well if it would make you feel better, dinner would be great" Victor said, finalising it.

Everyone seemed to agree on this and it was settled that I would all cook them dinner the following night at Kori's apartment.

It wasn't until that night, as I lied awake that the full extent of what I had said hit me. I had to cook for four people. Not only did I have to cook, which I wasn't really all that good at, but for four people that I didn't know a great deal about yet.

I pulled the bedcovers over my head and moaned, dreading what I had signed myself up for.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Recipe for disaster**

The hour of the dinner that I had arranged was creeping up on me faster and faster. To say I was stressed is an understatement.

I awoke early that morning, before Kori was even awake, and the tea that I had consumed was sadly not calming me down. I spent that time desperately trying to think of something I could cook for them all. I wasn't coming up with many ideas and had resorted to looking through a cook book. I eventually found a pasta dish that I believed to be perfect.

As soon as I was able to I went to the local supermarket to gather the things that I needed. I refused Kori's offer of help, insisting that I did this on my own. By the time I had got round to preparing it all, I was beginning to regret refusing her offer. But it was too late, her constant hovering around me had annoyed me to the point that I had told her to leave and come back when it was time for the meal. So she had gone happily off to see Richard, while I was left to do battle with the oven.

I spent most of that day preparing the meal for them all, taking my time and making sure that I got it all right. It may seem like this was a harmless meal with friends, but it really meant something to me. I really felt that this would be a good way to repay them for their kindness. And I surprised myself at how much I cared. Even though I regretted ever mentioning the word dinner, I did really want to do something nice for them.

Finally, after several failed attempts and with a huge pile of washing to be done, the dinner was nearing completion. As the time edged closer, I decided that I should go and change so that I was a little bit more presentable, then covered in food stains as I was at that moment.

I had a quick shower and changed into a simple black sleeveless top and long black skirt.

I set out everything on the table and I must admit I was pleased with the result.

A knock on the door announced their arrival. Taking in a deep and calming breath, I opened the door to let the arrival in.

Instead of arriving one at a time, they all arrived together. Even Kori, who must have thought knocking and warning me they had arrived, was better then just walking in.

"Yo Raven!" greeted Victor, walking into the apartment first, followed by Kori and Richard and then Garfield.

As he entered the apartment, Garfield handed me a bottle of wine and gave one of his small smiles. I was a little stunned at this, but by the time I had composed myself and was about to thank him, he had followed the others into the living room area.

"Something smells good in here" Victor said, making himself comfortable on the sofa.

"Oh Raven it all looks wonderful!" said Kori gleefully, clasping her hands together.

"It should be ready in about fifteen minutes" I said.

Richard took the bottle of wine from me, opened it and began serving it out to everyone. I busied myself over at the kitchen area, keeping an eye on the meal and adding the few final touches.

The moment of truth finally came and they all sat themselves round the table. Victor sat at the head of the table, holding his knife and fork ready to devour anything that was put in front of him. Richard sat to the left of Victor with Kori sitting next to him. Garfield sat to the right of Victor, which left me to sit to the right of Garfield.

"Dig in" I said coming over with a large bowlful of the pasta and placing it in the centre of the table.

"Wow Raven it looks great, I'm starving!" said Victor already diving in for his share. I just gave a weak smile in response. I was just relieved that it was finally reaching the end; that we could just eat and that would be that.

"Uh Raven what's in it?" asked Garfield looking at it all a little suspiciously.

"Oh well there's chicken and peppers and…" I stopped having noticed them give each other worried glances, "What's wrong?"

"Gar's a vegetarian" Richard said slowly, not really wanting to break the news to me.

"Oh I didn't realise" I said in a small voice.

"Oh Raven this is all my fault I should have told you!" cried Kori seeming to suddenly get upset about it.

"It's nobody's fault, don't sweat it I'll just have something else" Garfield said beginning to stand up from the table.

"I could make you something" I started also beginning to stand up from the table.

"No its ok I'm fine, everyone just eat" he said, making me sit back down at the table.

"I think there is a pizza in the refrigerator" Kori sniffed, having just about calmed herself down.

"Perfect" Garfield said smiling at her before going off to retrieve the pizza.

"You see this is what happens when you're a vegetarian!" Victor said loudly shovelling his portion as well as Garfield's into his mouth. "It's crazy not to eat meat!"

"Dude just cause your gonna die from high cholesterol and I'm going to out live you" scoffed Garfield from the kitchen area.

"You'll outlive me cause your younger then me and not because you eat nothing but rabbit food and that disgusting tofu!" retorted Victor.

"This tastes great Raven" Richard interrupted before the argument between Victor and Garfield escalated.

"Most glorious" exclaimed Kori happily eating her portion.

I smiled weakly in response to their praises. I couldn't help but feel that I had messed everything up. How could I give a vegetarian chicken? I had tried so hard to impress them, especially Garfield as he seemed to not want to talk to me. And now I had messed it all up. He was either laughing at me for my stupidity or deciding I wasn't worth talking to and this angered me.

I finished the little amount of food that I had and went over to the kitchen area to retrieve another bottle of wine, as the first one had been finished. Garfield was just taking his pizza out of the oven and was cutting it up into slices. I stopped for a moment by the counter and looked over at Victor, Richard and Kori happily eating and chatting. I sighed heavily, I was suddenly finding this all exhausting and I made an oath that I was never going to cook for them again.

"Don't worry you get used to them" Garfield said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry?" I said turning to face him. He had now finished cutting his pizza and was holding his plate ready to take to the table.

"It's just I can tell your not really used to a lot of people" he said.

"Oh and you're an expert on me now" I said curtly before I could stop myself, "you haven't been speaking to me and now your suddenly an expert."

I kicked myself mentally as soon as I had said it, but my pride stopped me from apologising for it. We merely stared at one another, his face expressionless so I was unable to read what he was thinking.

"Right well I guess I best get back to not talking to you then" he said before walking over to the table.

I closed my eyes and tried to regain my composure. Here I was trying to make friends with him and I had just taken all my frustration out on him. But his inability to be mature and talk to me frustrated me even more. If he didn't like me before, he certainly didn't like me now.

We spent the remainder of that evening not speaking to each other and not even having any eye contact. It was certainly a relief when Victor, Richard and Garfield left to return to their own homes.

I collapsed on the sofa after they had left and placed a cushion over my face. Relief flooding through me, that it was finally over and done with.

"Oh friend it was a most wonderful night" Kori cheerfully said, sitting next to me on the sofa.

"It was a disaster" I said removing the cushion from my face, "how could I give Garfield chicken?"

"I still feel that it was my fault Raven, I should have told you" Kori said miserably, her eyes getting slightly watery again.

"No it's just as much my fault" I quickly said before she should burst into tears, "I should have checked what everyone liked and didn't like."

This seemed to calm her down as she then gave a small smile. I lent my head back on the sofa and looked up at the ceiling.

"I don't think he likes me" I said before I even knew what I was saying.

"Who doesn't?" Kori asked innocently.

"Garfield" I solemnly said.

"What? Of course he does!" she cried in shock.

"He doesn't talk to me. I don't think he trusts me" I said. It felt good to be talking to Kori about this, but it still didn't calm my frustration towards him.

"Garfield…he has gone through a lot in the past and is a little wary of strangers" she said slowly, picking her words carefully. I could tell that she was holding something back, that there was more to it.

"I don't think he hates you" she mused, "maybe its because he actually really likes you and he is trying to resist the temptation!"

I had to stop myself from bursting out laughing. That was the craziest thing I had ever heard and yet she had said it with such happiness and conviction that I felt bad about bursting her bubble.

"That's crazy"

"Well we shall see if I am not right" she said slyly, "maybe you should make more of an effort with him, he will soon do the opening up."

"Well I'm fresh out of effort right now" I said flatly, "I'm going to bed, night"

"Nightiest of the night Raven" Kori cheerfully said as I made my way to my room.

Running on autopilot, I got ready for bed and sighed happily as I lied back on the pillows and brought the covers around me.

What Kori had said was bothering me slightly and I lay awake thinking about it. What could have happened to Garfield to make him wary of strangers, wary of me? I felt a little sorry for him but I still couldn't shake this frustration I felt towards him either. I thought it best that I were to give him some space from now on. Whether he wanted to be friends with me or not was up to him now.

What Kori had said about Garfield actually liking me was also bothering me as well, and I found myself thinking about it carefully. He wasn't all that bad looking. He wasn't overly handsome like Richard, but more subtle. His eyes were amazing and even his smile was too, when he actually got round to smiling.

I shook these thoughts out of my head. It all still sounded crazy to me, and whether or not he liked me like that, I certainly didn't. I didn't really know him and he didn't know me and that was our problem.

I sighed and turned over on my side, exhaustion and sleep finally catching up on me. Thoughts of Garfield were then forgotten in a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I have no excuse for why it has taken me so long to update but I will blame it on work :p Anyway to make it up enjoy two instalments and thank you to those reviewing this ou guys are the best. Enjoy nad as always R&R X**

**p.s can you guess who this new character is?????

* * *

**

Chapter 6 – Girl time

Everything began to fall into a routine and I grew comfortable with living with Kori. I even grew comfortable with 'the boys' as Kori referred to them. Though I was still not on the best of terms with Garfield, it had become a mutual consent that we were just too stubborn. And with the dinner finally behind me I just wanted to move on and have everything as quiet and as calm as possible. However living with Kori made me quickly realise that wasn't going to be the case.

I was sitting on the sofa reading one of my books with a warm fresh tea, when Kori came bursting out of her bedroom.

"Good morning Raven" she greeted cheerfully. She was already immaculate, as if her head had never even touched the pillow.

"Morning" I said flatly. Though I wake fairly early, I am by no means a morning person. Kori on the other hand was not only a morning person, but an all day person. She had energy from morning right up till night. Sometimes watching her was exhausting.

"I believe we should do the celebrating today!" she announced bouncing onto the sofa next to me.

"Why?" I asked, not looking up from the book I was reading.

"Because I have this!" she announced holding up something for me to see. Reluctantly I looked up to see Kori holding out a key to me. I gave her a confused look, not really seeing what was so special about a key.

"It is your key for the apartment" Kori explained, "now it is official! I was going to give it to you when you prepared that lovely dinner but I'm afraid I forgot."

"Thanks that's great Kori" I said taking the key from her.

"Now we must celebrate! I believe we should do the mall of shopping together!" she beamed.

"I don't know Kori, the mall isn't really my thing" I didn't really want to let her down but I knew I would be way out of my depth at the mall. It was somewhere I had happily avoided.

"Oh please I so wish to go with you!" she pleaded, "we could purchase things for your room now that it is official."

Her facial features changed into a pout and annoyingly I could feel myself weaken. Getting things for my room was tempting and I did feel that I should put my mark on it. I sighed. Somehow I knew that this inability to say no to Kori was going to become annoying.

"Okay" I finally said. Causing Kori to squeal and jump up in delight, clapping her hands furiously.

"Wonderful! Oh we will have so much fun!"

"Great" I said a little less enthusiastically, a small part of me was beginning to regret my decision already.

Kori pretty much dragged me around every shop within the shopping mall. But having said that, there were some things that I picked up that I liked and others that I never would have if Kori hadn't been there. We had spent most of the day there, having only stopped briefly for a quick bite before Kori whisked me off into another store. The thought of home was slowly becoming more and more appealing.

"Oh! Let's go in here, Garfield does the work here and he might be in!" squealed Kori pulling at my arm.

"Garfield works here?" I cautiously asked. We stood outside a record store, the front of it painted completely black and causing a stark contrast to the white modern styled shops surrounding it. I don't know what I was more surprised about, that Garfield actually worked or that it was within a mall.

"Yes, look there he is!" and with that Kori grabbed my hand and pulled me into the shop.

"Garfield!" Kori cried as soon as we had walked in, causing everyone within the shop to look towards us.

Garfield stood with his back to us sorting out some cd shelves and on hearing his name turned around. He was a little taken aback to see Kori flying towards him and nearly fell backwards into the shelves, when she crushed him in a hug.

"Hey Kori" he managed to say a little breathlessly. She released him from the hug as I walked up to them, so that I stood next to Kori.

"I did not know you were working today" Kori said, giving him a puzzling look.

"Wasn't meant to today, but I'm covering for a mate" he explained, shrugging his shoulders. Somehow everything that he was doing was suddenly irritating me, even his constant shrugging was.

"You girls shopping?" he asked with a look that was a bit too smug for my liking.

"Oh yes, we have got so many wonderful things!" Kori gushed, "We went to the beauty store to get some make up and we-"

"That's great Kor" Garfield interrupted. But this didn't even faze Kori in the slightest as she still beamed happily at him.

"So will you be round at Vic's tonight? We're having pizza and watching a movie" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes we will most defiantly be there" Kori said as if receiving battle commands.

"So I guess I'll see ya later at Vic's then" he said as means of a farewell.

"Yes you will, goodbye Garfield" Kori waved as we began to walk out of the record store.

"Bye girls" he called after us in a sickly sweet way, further irritating me.

"See I saw none of the hating" Kori quietly said to me, linking her arm with mine, as we walked out.

I sighed heavily, "come on lets go get a drink somewhere." I said.

I led her to a café that I had seen as we had walked around. It was a simple café, with just a counter and a few table and chairs scattered around. We managed to find a table and order our drinks. I was just relived to be finally sitting down and I was certainly in need of a caffeine boost.

"It's a bit of a weird place for Garfield to work isn't it?" I asked casually.

"Garfield does the work there for fun, or as he says because he has nothing better to do" Kori explained, not looking up from organising the bags around her.

"That I can believe" I said deadpanned. Our drinks came and though it wasn't a great tasting tea, it was still nice to finally be drinking it.

"I think that maybe I need to find a job" I mused. Though I did have some money that I had been saving, it wouldn't be long till that ran out and getting a job was something I had been thinking of doing for a while.

"Oh that would be wonderful, having a job is most fun" Kori said cheerfully. I couldn't help but smile at this. I had learnt from living with Kori that she didn't actually work, she had inherited a large amount of money, which was how she was able to travel so much. However she did work a little when she was abroad, if she was away for a long period of time, she would get a bar job to maintain her money flow.

I was about to say something but we were interrupted by a very smooth voice.

"Excuse me" we both looked to see a man on the table next to ours leaning towards us, "I'm sorry to interrupt but may I borrow some sugar, my table has run out."

The man had bleached blonde hair and piecing blue eyes so pale they looked silver. His hair was cut in a business like way, which went with the business suit he was wearing. He looked a little out of place in a café within a mall, but the briefcase next to him suggested he was on his way or had been in a meeting.

He thanked Kori as she handed him the little pot with the sachets in. I thought that that would be the end of it and I was about to say something to Kori when I was interrupted again.

"I'm Malcolm by the way" he said smiling at us both.

"Greetings Malcolm, my name is Kori and this is my friend Raven" introduced Kori.

"I couldn't help but over hear that you are looking for a job, Raven wasn't it?" he said smiling and looking towards me.

"Uh yes I am" I said a little unsurely.

"Well it just so happens that I have a job opening" he smiled showing off his dazzling white teeth.

"Oh wonderful!" cheered Kori. I gave her a quick glance to show her I wasn't going to just say yes to a job I didn't know about. Thankfully she abruptly kept quiet, giving me an apologetic glance.

"And what would this job be?" I asked suspiciously.

"It would be my personal assistant"

"And what do you do?"

"I deal in property" he said proudly.

"And you would just hire me just like that, even though I've had no experience?"

"Well I can see you're a smart girl, it won't be hard to train you up" he replied winking at me. I caught myself blushing but I quickly composed myself before continuing.

"Thank you for the offer, but I don't think that's really me" I said politely. Though I was flattered by his offer, I felt I couldn't just say yes to any stranger that offered me a job.

"Here take my card anyway" he said holding out his business card for me to take, "think about it and give me a call, we could talk more about it, maybe even over a drink."

I took the card he was holding out to me. I looked down at the small piece of white card in my hand. It simply said _Malcolm Dragor Real Estate Developer _and his telephone number.

"Ladies" he said standing and bowing a little to us as a means of a farewell, before collecting his things and leaving.

"I think he likes you Raven" Kori said giggling.

"Kori I'm starting to think that you think everyone likes me" I said bluntly, placing the card in my hand bag.

"Today has been most fun" she sighed.

"Yeah actually it was" I said surprising myself that I actually meant it. Though being dragged around wasn't much fun, spending time with Kori was and I had enjoyed it.

That evening we both went over to Victor's apartment like we said we would. I found myself not really watching the movie at all, which had been put on for us to watch, but reading my book instead. It was some kung fu action movie that had just recently come out and it didn't really interest me. I sat on one of the recliner chairs and Victor and Garfield both sat on the sofa, completely immersed in the film. Richard sat on the other recliner chair with Kori on his lap, both looking to be very comfortable. They were also not watching the movie and were talking between themselves.

I had managed to completely tune out all the noises around me and become engrossed in my book. But every now and then I had a distinct feeling that there were eyes watching me. But whenever I looked up from my book nobody was watching me, they were all too busy watching the movie or talking among themselves. I shrugged this feeling off and continued to read my book.

"…Raven!"

I was jolted out of my thoughts by the urgent mention of my name. I looked up to see Kori looking towards me with a pleading look upon her face.

"Please say you will Raven!" she pleaded. Both Kori and Richard sat looking at me, seemingly waiting for my answer. I looked at her confused, completely lost as to what she was talking about.

"You will wont you?" she quickly asked, a sudden look of fear upon her face. She must have mistaken my confused look for refusal, but I was still lost as to what she wanted.

"Okay" I said cautiously, feeling that I couldn't really let her down, "but what am I suppose-"

"I'll do it" Garfield said, interrupting me from questioning what this was all about.

"You don't have to work?" Richard asked.

"Nope, not in the afternoon, I'm free" Garfield replied.

"Glorious! Then you and Raven can both go together" Kori happily declared, before wrapping her arms around Richard's neck and hugging him.

I was speechless. What had Kori just volunteered me to do? And with Garfield! It was clear from his facial expression that he was surprised Kori had included me, even after he had volunteered. But he didn't question it or say anything about it; he just carried on watching the film.

"Kori what-" I began.

"Shhh I'm trying to watch!" was the reply I received from an irritated looking Victor.

I glared at Victor for interrupting but I fell silent, picking up my book and continuing to read. I resolved that I would just question Kori when we arrived home and find out exactly what I had been volunteered for against my will.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Play time**

Not only was I going to have to spend the whole afternoon with Garfield. But I was also going to have to spend it with a five year old! I was beginning to think I was in some kind of living nightmare.

Kori explained to me what she had volunteered me for. Mr Wayne was coming to the city, and so Richard's work was going to need him in for the next couple of days, therefore resulting in him not being able to see Kori. Naturally Kori at hearing this became very upset and insisted that they were to spend his last day, which was to be today, together before he was called away to work. Unfortunately Richard had been told he had to look after his younger step-brother. And this is where I came in.

I did manage to say no to Kori and explain to her that Garfield would be fine looking after him by himself. But she insisted that I went too, that I had already agreed to go. There was nothing I could say to her that would change her mind, and the sorrowful, pleading looks she gave me were beginning to weaken me once again.

And so there I was, standing in the middle of the park on a surprisingly cold afternoon. I had ended up going but I resolved that I would do nothing more then watch.

I pulled my coat closer round my body, trying to block out the cold wind, and stood watching Garfield and the young boy, whose name was Tim, kick a ball back and forth to one another. Leaves from the nearby trees, swirled and danced in the wind. Other children and families played and laughed, the noise blending in to create a sort of music in the air. It was peaceful here, a place where you could sit and watch the world move around you.

I had gone over to Victor's apartment at the time Kori had told me to. She had already gone out with Richard, and Tim had spent the morning with Victor. However Victor had to go to the garage that he worked at that afternoon, and that was when Garfield and I were to take over and take Tim to the park. Garfield and I had not spoken a single word to each other. For as soon as I arrived, Victor headed for work and we headed for the park, with Garfield and Tim walking ahead of me.

The ball that they were kicking came rolling up towards me. I merely watched it, not making any movement to kick it back to them. Garfield came running up to retrieve the ball.

"You know if you didn't want to come you didn't have to, I wouldn't have told anyone that you didn't show" he said as he picked up the ball.

I merely stared at him, expressionless. He merely stared back at me with a kind of lopsided smile on his face. He appeared to be in a better mood then the times that I had seen him before, he was obviously in his element playing with a child.

"So you ain't speaking to me now?" he asked actually smiling, as if he thought this was all a big game.

"I thought you weren't talking to me" I retorted back flatly.

"Nah I got bored with that, but obviously you haven't" he replied.

Before I could answer, Tim came running up towards us, obviously bored from waiting for the ball to come back. He looked to be the spitting image of Richard, apart from the fact that Tim had sea green eyes instead of ice blue. It was hard to believe that they were only step brothers.

"Come and play Rae Rae!" he cried, his cheeks rosy from the cold. He obviously had not quite got the hang of my name.

"Yeah Rae Rae come play!" Garfield joined him, kneeling down so that he was at his level.

"Don't call me that" I said through gritted teeth.

"Hey Tim what game shall we play?" Garfield asked turning to face him.

"Let's play superheroes!" he said doing a karate chop on Garfield.

"Yeah, Raven could be the villain, 'The Evil Countess'" he said, "see she's already got the evil glare going."

This caused Tim to break out in laughter and Garfield to grin up at me. I just stared at the two, a headache slowly beginning to form.

"Arch villain to 'Super Dude!'" Garfield continued, moving Tim's arms so that he now stood with his hands on his hips. Tim seemed to love all this and an even broader smile spread across his face.

"And his Sidekick 'Pea Brain Kid'" I smirked, giving Garfield his own superhero name. It was childish but Garfield wanted me to play, so I was going to play.

"Yeah!" laughed Tim. Garfield looked up at me and raised one of his eyebrows.

"Ok, let's do it" and with that Garfield ran off with Tim following close behind.

I just stood there watching them as they ran off and hid behind a near by tree. For a moment they stood behind the tree together, seeming to talk to one another. Eventually they both came running out and made zapping noises at me. I just stood there watching them, the headache slowly becoming sharper.

"It's no good Super Dude her force field is just too strong!" Garfield shouted to Tim.

Garfield stopped in his tracks and picked up Tim. Waving Tim around and accompanied by whooshing noises, Garfield made it look like he was flying. A squealing Tim kicked his legs and held his arms outstretched in a flying pose.

Coming close to me, Garfield suddenly stopped and fell backwards to the ground, with Tim landing on top of him.

"It's no good Super Dude we can't even get close to The Evil Countess!" Garfield said while still lying on the grass, Tim continued to laugh as he stood back up.

"Quick Super Dude run!" Garfield said sitting back up, "I shall risk my life and try and stop her from destroying the world!"

Tim promptly ran away hiding behind the nearby tree, his head poking round the side of it, watching. Garfield stood himself up and began to come towards me again; one arm was raised mimicking to attack me. But just like before, just as he came close to me he stopped. Clutching at his chest and crying out, he dramatically fell to the ground.

I walked over and looked down at him as he lay on the ground with his eyes closed. I could see Tim still watching from behind the tree and could tell that he was unsure what to do now.

"Ha there is nothing you can do to stop me Super Dude" I said with as much enthusiasm as I could manage. If Garfield was just going to lie on the floor, I felt that I should attempt to join in.

"Hey now your getting it" said a voice from the floor. I looked down to see Garfield grinning up at me.

"Shut up" I hissed at him, "you belong to me now!" I said loudly for Tim to hear me.

"Yes master" Garfield droned sitting himself up, his arms outstretched mimicking a zombie. He slowly walked over to where Tim was behind the tree. He saw this and began to run away from the zombie Garfield. Garfield chased after a squealing and laughing Tim around the park, till finally he caught him. Holding Tim upside down, Garfield walked back up to where I still stood.

"Super Dude is defeated my master" Garfield droned when he had reached me. Tim had not yet stopped laughing, his face going slightly red from being held upside down.

"But wait it's a trap!" Garfield cried, "Super Dude only pretended to be dead! He is able to attack the now helpless Evil Countess!" At this Tim made zapping noises at me but I merely looked at them.

"You're supposed to die" Garfield whispered to me.

Rolling my eyes I fell to the floor, a lot less dramatically then Garfield had, and lay down on the soft grass with my eyes closed.

"The Evil Countess is defeated! Hurrah for Super Dude!" Garfield cheered.

I opened my eyes and sat myself up, brushing the traces of grass from me. Garfield walked over and offered his hand for me to take, smiling down at me. I hesitantly took his gloved hand and he helped me to my feet.

"Thanks" I said, surprised at how shy I had suddenly become. Shocked that I was still holding his hand, I quickly removed it. Garfield merely smiled, oblivious to my embarrassment.

Just then Tim came running up towards us. "Now you play the bad guy Gar" he said, pulling at Garfield's jacket sleeve.

"Ok little dude" he said smiling down at him. The two of them ran off together and I went to sit on a nearby bench. I watched as Tim chased Garfield around the park, both of them laughing their heads off. After a while Tim managed to grab hold of Garfield, forcing him to stop running and fall to the ground. With Garfield now on the floor, Tim took great delight in jumping on top of him.

After a while Garfield came over and sat next to me on the bench. We sat in silence for what felt like hours watching Tim kick the ball back and forth. It was getting late in the day now and the park was slowly beginning to empty. The temperature was also beginning to drop further and I tried to wrap my coat tighter around me to keep the warmth to my body.

"You know if I'm not mistaken I would say that you had fun today" Garfield said breaking the silence.

"You are mistaken" I retorted in a deadpan voice.

"Oh come on, you can tell me. You had fun" he persisted, a large grin upon his face.

"Your definition of fun does not match my definition of fun. Seen as your maturity matches that of a five year old." I stated matter of fact, my eyes narrowing at him.

"Ouch, sharp tongue. I'll remember that" he simply said, a small smile playing on his lips.

An awkward silence fell between us. I didn't know why I felt so uncomfortable to be in the company of Garfield or why I had been short with him. All I knew was that his sudden change in mood and cheerfulness was irritating me.

"Look I think we got off on the wrong foot," Garfield started, "I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that I was ignoring you or something. Then you seemed to be so angry with me that I…" he stopped what he was saying and looked towards me. I merely looked at him, surprised that he was actually apologising.

"Well anyway I think we should just start over" he finished. He looked like there was more he wanted to say but it seemed for now that was all that was going to be said.

I was silent for a moment, still a little surprised that he was apologising for something that looked to be nothing but a misunderstanding. And I was surprised to find myself feel relief that it had been all sorted. "Apology accepted" I said softly.

"Great" he said a broad smile spreading across his face.

"It's getting late, we should start heading back" I said standing up from the bench.

"Right" Garfield said standing himself up. He called Tim over to him and he came running over to take one of our hands and walk between us.

I briefly thought that to any onlookers we would look like a normal couple as we began to make our way back to Victor's apartment. That was where Richard was to meet us and the living nightmare to end. However, though I would never admit this to anyone, the day hadn't turned out as horrible as I thought it would.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – I miss you**

The clouds slowly moved in front of the mid-day sun causing patches of light to fall upon the near by buildings before fading into darkness. Though the sun was out the day was no less cold then it had been at the park. I wrapped my arms around my body to keep myself warm, being careful not to crush the white lilies that I was carrying.

The day had started like any other day except that when I awoke I thought of her. I realised that since I had left my old life I hadn't been thinking of her. I felt a pang of guilt at that moment which was then overcome with the desire to see and talk to her again. However I was unable to go to her and I just had to hope that she would come to me when I arrived.

I had decided to walk the few miles to where I needed to be so that it gave me a chance to clear my mind. I hardly noticed the people going about their daily business pass me by. It was just a blur as I slowly walked down the street and at that moment I felt as if I was alone though I was surrounded by people.

I wasn't completely sure what I was going to say to her. What do you actually say to someone that you were close to and yet no longer see? Nonetheless this was something that I had to do and something that I had been putting off for too long.

At last I had reached my destination. It was a tiny secluded little spot, out of place among the houses and tall buildings around it. I followed the pathway up through the forced gap in the hedge into an open space of lush green grass. As if walking into another world, the noise and bustle of the city faded into silence and only the soft wind in the leaves and birds in the trees could be heard. Among the trees a narrow little stream flowed out and vanished into the thicket. A bench stood alone at the edge and I briefly wondered who it was that had taken the time and effort to put it there. But this was where I was meeting her so I took my place on the bench, wrapping my coat round me and resting the lilies on my lap.

"Mum? Are you there?" I asked into the wind.

I thought about the handful of times I was able to visit her before we moved to the city. How a silence seemed to envelope around me as I would walk through the gates. I would slowly make my way along the pathway to her, not looking at the other names around me. Till finally I reached her and would look at her name engraved on the hard granite stone.

I felt closer to her in those days, as if I was right next to her and back then it was easy for me to start talking. But I felt a fool now talking to what was really thin air. But merely thinking about her was a comfort and the secluded ness of the area reminded me of our first home and filled me with warm memories.

"I think I'm happy now Mum."

It was hard to believe that I had found happiness and comfort among what were four complete strangers. Their willingness to accept me into their little group still astounds me but I could think of no other place I wanted to be. But perhaps with you Mother.

I wish you had been able to meet them Mother, especially Kori I think you would have liked her. Her kindness is immeasurable and too is her excitement that you can't stop yourself from being swept along. Victor takes it upon himself to look after everyone and that is very much his nature. He treats us all as a family with Garfield and Kori as his younger siblings, playing ridicules games with Garfield and spoiling Kori. He likes it the most when we are all round his apartment together. Richard seems to be Victor's partner in crime as together they devise schemes and adventures the group could take. Garfield being the youngest of the group likes to play on that fact and likes nothing better then to wind up Richard and especially Victor plus his newest target, me. I ignore most of his antics and with living with the energy of Kori I have become quite skilled in tuning out everything around me.

I couldn't help but smile as I sat on the bench thinking of them and my Mother meeting. A chill wind swept through my hair and woke me from my thoughts. I realised that it had gotten quite late in the day as I had sat among my daydreams and thoughts. I thought that perhaps I should start back should it get dark before I reached the apartment. Standing from the bench, I took the lilies that still rested on my lap and gently placed them upon the stream.

"Take care Mum."

I said in goodbye as I watched the flowers being carried down the gentle current of the stream till they were out of sight beyond the trees. Turning I made my way back through the gap in the hedges, promising myself that I would return to this place again.

As I made my way back to the bustle of the city I noticed a crowd of men in business suits sanding on the sidewalk in front of me. They seemed to be waiting for someone and stood by a parked black car of a kind I didn't recognise but could tell instantly was expansive. As I walked closer a man came out of the multi story building and it seemed to be the person they were waiting for as they all made room for him. I caught a glimpse of silver white hair as the man walked out of the building and my heart froze. I stopped dead in the street and looked in horror as the man walked to the car, my Father.

It was foolish of me to think that I would never see him again. After all this city was where his business was. Why would he just disappear just because I had left the apartment that had been his home? But when I had left I had forgotten all about him and had felt safe in him never finding me and that I would never have to see him again.

I felt physically sick and my body began to shake but I still couldn't move my body off the sidewalk and away from his sight. I don't know if it was fate or blind luck but the man that is my Father didn't see me as he walked straight to the car, two more men getting into the car with him before driving away up the road.

I thought I would collapse upon the floor in a heap and I stumbled slightly as I finally forced myself to carry on walking. I couldn't stop my hands from shaking as I clenched them into tight fists and stuffed them into the pockets of my coat.

I felt sick with myself. How could I think I was safe? I would never be safe as long as he was still around and had a hold on me. Thoughts of leaving the city entirely crossed through my mind but I had no where I could go. I thought that perhaps that would be better. To leave it all behind and have a clean start somewhere away from here, away from him, where no one would know who I was or even who he was for that matter.

In the haze of my thoughts I didn't notice anyone around me until they had come right up to me and a hand was placed upon my shoulder. I swung my arm out that clutched my handbag, stumbling backwards away from my pursuer. He had seen me and now they had come to take me back.

My panicked eyes focussed and what I saw was not tall men in black suits and dark sunglasses that my crazed mind had imagined but Garfield standing in front of me. His hand was still slightly outstretched towards me from when he had placed it on my shoulder. I could see concern in his deep emerald eyes as he took a step closer towards me.

"I've been calling your name Rae. Are you ok?"

I bent my head, my long hair falling forward in a curtain of dark locks. I couldn't answer him and I couldn't look into his eyes any longer and see the concern burning through. I felt so foolish letting my mind and emotions run wild and I could feel my shoulders shake as if I was crying though I refused to let any tears escape.

"Raven what's wrong?" Garfield asked coming up close to me, his arms out as if he wanted to put them round me but was hesitant to do so.

All I could manage in response was a shake of my head as I bit my bottom lip using the pain to focus and attempt to gain control of the shaking of my body.

"It's ok, I'll take you home" Garfield said in a soft voice, coaxing me round and leading me back up the street with one arm placed protectively around my shoulders.

I relaxed into the pace that Garfield set for us, the weight of his arm allowing the shaking of my shoulders to stop. In what seemed like no time at all we had reached the building of Kori's apartment, Garfield guiding me in and up to the correct floor. We had walked in complete silence and I was grateful to this and that Garfield had not asked any questions.

My previous thoughts of leaving the city slowly came back to me and I had to shake them loose from my mind again. I couldn't just leave, not when Kori and everyone had been so kind to me and had given me a home without question. I also had to think practically and I didn't have enough money to be able to get far enough away. But was there anywhere far enough for me to feel safe? Being here with Garfield and being around my friends was where I was feeling the safest at that moment and right then I didn't want to loose that feeling. However those thoughts of leaving never truly left my mind completely but resided in the dark far corners of my mind.

I became aware of our surroundings as Garfield gently took my handbag from my hand to retrieve the key. With a hand to the small of my back he walked me into the apartment and sat me down upon the sofa. Kneeling down upon the floor in front of me he looked for a moment at my face and I allowed my eyes to look at his face in return. His cheeks were just slightly flushed from the chill of outside. The jungle of his hair looked to be more wild then usual from the wind, slightly covering his eyes. I found myself wanting to brush his hair back so that I could see his eyes more clearly but my hands remained clasped upon my lap.

Reaching up Garfield brushed his thumb across my right cheek before standing and moving over to the kitchen area. I placed my own hand up to where his had just touched and was surprised to find that my cheek was damp. Had I been crying when my defences had lowered? I was thankful that I was no longer crying and retrieved a tissue from my bag Garfield had placed next to me.

Garfield soon returned holding a mug in his hands and coming to sit next to me on the sofa. Gently he pried my hands open and placed the steaming warm mug into them.

"I made you some of your tea, hopefully I made it the way you like it" he said before relaxing back against the soft cushions of the sofa.

The warmth of the mug was an instant comfort as it warmed my pale hands. I brought the mug up to my lips and inhaled the deep aroma of the tea, it already having a calming affect upon me. The taste of the tea was slightly too sweet for my liking but that was eclipsed by the warmth that coursed through my body and the relaxation that brought.

"I saw my Father." I said after a long silence, before I even realised I was doing it. I hadn't even explained to any of them my relationship with my Father or why even seeing him would affect me so much. But my body had relaxed and with that my voice so that I found myself talking regardless of whether I thought I should. "I was foolish enough to think I wouldn't see him."

"Is he the reason you can't go home?" Garfield asked after a hesitant pause.

I didn't reply and he seemed to accept this as my answer. I had already said too much and I didn't want to have rake through all the painful memories. Though part of me felt lighter, even that one statement out in the open had been a relief and it no longer felt heavy inside. We continued to sit in silence as I drank the remainder of my tea.

"Well this is your new home now." Garfield said with a reassuring smile before standing up from the sofa. "I'll let you get some rest" and he turned towards the door.

"Thank you" I said to his retreating back, my voice soft and I was pleased to hear it didn't break.

"Any time" he smiled back at me before closing the door behind him.

The apartment seemed all too big and too silent at that moment as I remained sitting on the sofa still looking at the door. And I wished that my pride hadn't stopped me in asking him to stay.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – All work and no play**

I awoke from a restless night, my mind foggy and my eyes sore. Though I was meant to rest after Garfield had left me, rest had eluded me. And instead I lay awake for countless hours as whenever I did fall to sleep I would see his face. Forcing myself up and out of bed I walked into the living area to find the apartment still empty. Kori must have stayed the night at Richard's, but the emptiness I had felt last night was still palpable now and I halved wished for her distraction.

I headed straight to the shower and couldn't wait for the soothing caress of the warm water. I instantly felt more refreshed and alert afterwards and with my hair still damp and the towel around my shoulders I made myself a large cup of tea. Taking a seat at the breakfast counter I pondered my next step. Not only had I been physically tired but I was mentally tired of feeling weak and helpless and I was avid I wouldn't allow myself to feel that again. I needed to do something and I needed to get a job so that I could be out and earn myself some money. Gain a little of my independence back and perhaps even my courage.

As I sat thinking this over something else popped into my mind that I had forgotten. Getting up from the stool I retrieved my bag that still sat upon the sofa. Rummaging into its depths I eventually caught hold of what I was looking for. Taking the small white card out, I looked at the scripture print upon it, _Malcolm Dragor Real Estate Developer. _Though I had been reluctant in expecting his job offer when we had met, it was the only proposition I had and I had nothing to loose in calling the number neatly typed below his name.

Grabbing the receiver from the side table I pressed in the eleven digits before I could talk myself back out. I was left hanging as the dialling ring droned on and I began to think twice about what I was doing. This was a complete stranger offering a job that I had no experience in doing. How was this really going to work? But before I could give up and hang the phone up, a smooth rich voice clicked on the other end.

"Malcolm Dragor speaking."

"Hel…Hello" I stuttered foolishly, "You may not remember me but we met some time last week at a café, my name is Raven."

"Of course I remember you my dear," he replied, his voice taking on a much lighter tone. "And what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?"

"When we met you said you had a job opening as your personal assistant and I was wondering if it was possible to discuss it further." I said my voice growing stronger with my conviction.

"Of course my dear, let's meet so that we can discuss in detail. Are you free this lunchtime to meet?"

"That's….that's fine" I hesitated, surprised it was happening so quickly.

"I'll be in 'The Paper Rose Café' do you know it?"

I confirmed that I did and we arranged a time to meet. I was left clutching the receiver for a moment longer after he had clicked off the other end. Shaking my head, I grabbed back hold of my determination. This is what I had wanted to happen. I needed a job and why not take this opportunity while it was here.

Wasting no more time I went into my room and began the mammoth task of deciding on an outfit to wear. After many rejections I decided on a pair of wide leg grey trousers and a silk black shirt tucked in. If this was indeed a job discussion then I needed to look smart and presentable. I then took my time in doing my hair, first drying and brushing it out and then deciding that maybe I should put it up. In the end I decided to have my hair down and then moved onto my make up. That was a much simpler task as I never wore heavy make up anyway with touches of foundation and mascara to frame my eyes.

Finally satisfied with my appearance I took a glance at the clock. So focussed on not loosing my nerve I had missed the fact that I now had to wait an hour and a half till our meeting time. Not wanting to wait in the empty apartment watching the minutes tick by and grow restless, I decided that I would just walk in. The café we were meeting in was just to the other side of the city from where the apartment was so I could take the walk slowly and if any time still remained I could walk among the shops. Grabbing my bag, coat and black ballet pump shoes (I was walking after all) I left the apartment without turning back.

I had arrived too early. I just couldn't focus myself enough to walk round the shops. In the end I thought it best to just wait in the café and I would then be able to have a tea in comfort. This had all been fine until this Malcolm Dragor then kept me waiting. Our meeting time came and then slowly ticked past and with each minute I was growing more and more irritated. How dare he keep me waiting?

"Have you been waiting long?"

I was interrupted from my fuming by the slick voice beside me that I recognised from the phone conversation. I looked up to the right to see him standing there looking expectantly at me and I caught my breath. I had forgotten how striking his appearance was from the first time we had met. He wore a deep blue suit and shirt with a silver neck tie. The darkness of his suit made the lightness of his bleached blood hair all the more striking but somehow didn't spoil his overall appearance and look garish.

I couldn't answer him and watched as he signalled to a waitress and took the seat opposite from mine. I instead concentrated in keeping my expression straight though I found my eyes glued to his form. Everything about him was so pale, even his complexion that he almost rivalled mine. He looked to be made of ice even his eyes that I pondered if he felt cold to the touch.

"I apologise, my meeting ran over. Have you eaten?" Malcolm asked just as a young waitress came up to our table.

The girl took Malcolm's order of coffee and toasted sandwich, showing brilliant white teeth behind full lips, her large brown eyes solely upon him. Malcolm gestured to me to take my order and the girl seemed reluctant to look at me and a bored expression then spread across her features. I ordered another tea but nothing to eat just so that she wouldn't continue to stand there any longer. Once the waitress left, her blond hair bouncing behind her, Malcolm focussed his pale eyes upon me.

"I was pleased to receive your phone call, finding an assistant is proving to be a trying matter." He said, slight exasperation in his voice.

"You've had many applications?" I asked.

"A few but nothing worth pursuing, I hope my luck is about to turn around now though" said Malcolm a smile gracing his features.

Before I could answer we were interrupted by the return of the waitress with our tea and coffee. As she placed Malcolm's coffee in front of him, she gave her eye lashes an extra flutter for good measure. He paid little attention to her and I was pleased to see her retreat and begin to serve another table.

"So Raven, tell me more about yourself. Why should I hire you?" Malcolm questioned me.

I took a moment to think my answer through. "Well I'm hard working and strong minded which I think would suit a business. And though I may have no experience in this job area, I'm confident I can pick up the skills needed quickly." I was pleased with my answer, it sounded professional and confident even to my ears.

"Experience isn't necessarily needed. Where have you worked before?"

Now that was a tricky question to answer. I had worked the odd weekend job but that had been before we moved. It then left me with being unemployed for just over a year. "I've worked part time retail jobs before" I finally had to answer.

"Customer service is all the experience needed as it is necessary for any business," he smiled reassuringly, "do you drive a car Raven?"

"I…uh no….I don't" I answered and he smiled at my hesitation.

"Tell me do you have any other commitments, a husband maybe or children, or perhaps a boyfriend?"

"No" I answered feeling like this was a question about my marital statues then necessarily for the job, "I have no children or partner. I live with my room mate on the west side of the city."

"Perfect, then I'll have you all to myself," he said, his voice so low that I thought of a cats purr. I suddenly became aware of how closely his eyes were looking at me. I quickly hid the heat I could feel rising to my cheeks by taking a drink of my tea.

To my relief a waiter this time came to the table with Malcolm's toasted sandwich. I was allowed a brief moment of silence as he took a few bites of the sandwich. I found myself now fascinated by the delicacy of his long pale hands. I had never found myself so fascinated by another human being before. I briefly pondered what was coming over me. How was this man hypnotising me with just his mere gestures.

"Well, I should explain a little about what the job will entail," Malcolm said, placing his mug of coffee down, "you will be my personal assistant, this will involve taking and organising my meetings and phone calls. There will also be some paperwork along the way which will mostly need filing. My office is located around this area of the city, up broad walk and you will be working from there but there will be occasion where I will need you to join me on seeing actual properties. Of course firstly you'll be working very closely with me until you are fully trained."

The way that he said 'very closely' sent chills through my body that at first I couldn't pin point. I decided it must have been nerves.

"Do you have any questions for me my dear?" Malcolm asked.

"What will be the pay?" I asked outright.

Malcolm chuckled softly before answering, "The pay is 1.2K a month to begin with but as you gain more experience I am open in you having a pay rise. The hours are the standard eight hours of nine till five with the occasional overtime. And of course you'll be entitled to holiday."

I nodded my acknowledgement as he also answered the other questions I had thought of. Malcolm saw that I had nothing to add and signalled to a passing waiter for the bill.

"Well I am certainly interested and I will be in touch. Do you have a number I could contact you with?"

I scribbled my mobile number with my name on a scrap piece of paper ripped from my pocket diary and passed it to Malcolm.

"Raven Roth?" he said looking at the paper.

"Yes" I affirmed just as the bill arrived to our table. When I went to pay for my teas, Malcolm refused and said he would pay as he had to make me wait.

"It was a pleasure to talk with you Raven, I will be in touch." He said as he stood up from the table.

"Thank you for meeting with me" I quickly added following suit and standing with him. I extended my hand out for him to shake, keeping up my professional persona.

Malcolm took my hand with a smile. "Take care my dear," he said before turning and leaving the café.

I was left standing a moment longer watching him leave and feeling the warmth of his hand.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Talks**

I walked out of 'The Paper Rose Café' and began the walk back to the apartment. My talk with Malcolm seemed to have gone well. He had after all said he would be in touch, but whether his call would be bad or good I didn't want to face right now. I had made a start in the right direction and I felt proud of myself.

"Raven!"

At the sound of my name I turned to see Richard walking up the sidewalk behind me. I stopped and waited for him to catch up. He wore a black coat that I could see was lined in red around the collar and dark sunglasses against the brightness of the sun. I guessed he must have come from his work as his black hair was slicked back rather then its usual spiky, just got out of bed, look that he seemed to like.

"What are you doing round here?" he asked as he came to walk beside me.

"I just had a job chat about being an assistant to a property developer." I explained as we began to walk.

"That's great. Hey you can always be my secretary if it doesn't work out, hell anything can be better then the one I have now."

"Bad huh?"

"Let's just call it short attention span but I could think of a few other things to call it," explained Richard, shaking his head.

I had to smile at that. It wasn't often I got the chance to talk with Richard; he was normally at work or with Kori. From the few times I had been able to talk to him, I had gathered he was the most level headed out of all of them. Well until he was then around either Victor or Garfield. Then he seemed to regress, as all men do, into being one of the guys.

"Thank you for looking after Tim that time. He really had fun with you guys, he keeps going on about wanting to play superheroes?" Richard said.

I smiled, though I can't say I was eager to look after him again.

"Are you going to see Kori?" I asked.

"I will later when I've finished, I should be at work right now." He replied off handily.

"Oh if you have to get back…" I said stopping on the sidewalk.

"No its ok I needed to get out. I'll walk with you till downtown then head back. I wanted to stretch my legs anyway." Richard reassured before we started to walk again.

I gained the slightest impression that he didn't like being stuck in an office all day and I wasn't sure if it was my place to ask. Before I had met them all I had heard of the Wayne Enterprises and how powerful they were. But to actually meet someone who ran one of their branches and was still young, and not to mention the potential heir to it all, was highly unexpected. I was finding it hard to still my curiosity in questioning him.

"Do you like your job?" I finally asked. I thought it to be a harmless question to still my curiosity if only slightly.

"When I was younger I had no interest in it whatsoever. But when I left home and moved here, Bruce wasn't going to have me just lie around and do nothing, so he put me into the branch here." Richard explained, chuckling to himself.

"And now?"

"Now?" he said looking down at me, "Now, I don't know. I'm grateful for everything he's done for me but I want more. I want to take it further, outside of just America and take it to people who need it even more."

"Maybe you should," I said after a small pause, "I'm sure they would appreciate your ideas."

"I hardly run the branch I'm in now, it's just my name and my face in this area so people can relate. It will always be 'Wayne'." He said shrugging off my comment. "Thank you though" he added as an after thought.

I kept silent after that as I didn't want to press any further. The subject seemed to be a difficult one but who was I to talk about difficult subjects. It was not like I was about to talk about my Father's business in turn. I could sense Richard looking at me as if he had read my thoughts and that he wanted to question me. He had already noted my link to the business but had never questioned me about it before.

"You've travelled a lot with Kori" I said quickly changing the subject. Talking about Kori was always a safe topic with Richard.

"She loves discovering new places and things. I think this city is the longest she's ever stayed in one place." He smiled, his voice taking on a much softer pitch.

"I'm sure she stays here because you're here" I noted.

Richard made no comment but I could see colour hit his cheeks.

"She told me it was love at first sight" I continued, a hint of a smirk in my voice.

Richard coughed, covering it as clearing his throat, "I should start heading back to work before they start looking for me. See you later Raven."

"See you later Dick" I said with a wave but I couldn't quite rid the smirk off my face. I watched as he quickly turned and started to walk back up the street, his head now slightly bowed. I had to admit, it was fun making Richard blush.

When I arrived back at the apartment I found Kori there. She sat on the sofa, large books scattered all around her from the sofa to the floor, and even the little coffee table in front of the sofa was covered. As I walked more into the apartment I realised that it was photograph albums that she was engrossed in.

"Raven! I'm so glad to see you back" she cried as I had walked in and taken my coat off, "please come and look. Sit please."

I looked at the spot she patted next to her, also covered with photograph albums and sighed. Kori always seemed to have a large amount of possessions that would appear just as suddenly as it would then disappear. I had to wonder where she was keeping all these belongings.

Picking the albums up, I sat down in the space with the albums then resting in my lap. I looked at the album that Kori currently had open on her own lap. The photos were spaced two to a page so that there were four I had to look at. The photos she was looking at where naturally ones of her and Richard with two of them being some scenery.

"This is Richard and I in Singapore." Kori said before turning the page.

"Who's that?" I asked pointing to one photograph in particular. It was a group photo and I recognised Richard, Kori and Garfield but there was someone else with them that I didn't recognise.

"Oh uh…that's Terra" hesitated Kori, her smile no longer on her face, "she was Garfield's girlfriend."

I looked back at the photograph, the four of them stood in a line with Kori and this Terra in the middle of Richard and Garfield. From what the background showed it appeared they were all at some sort of fairground. I could tell by their appearance that this was taken some time ago as they all looked individually younger. Garfield's hair was cut a lot shorter, sticking up upon his head as if he couldn't tame it even then. I even noted that Richard's hair was a lot longer which I just couldn't imagine. The girl that Garfield had his arm around had long blonde hair, her petite frame was dwarfed next to the tall frame of Kori and her large eyes were unmistakably blue. I couldn't deny myself that she had a subtle beauty to her.

"What happened?"

"Garfield and Terra did the breaking up, but friend Garfield doesn't like talking about it," explained Kori, a sad expression adorning her own features.

"Why?" I asked before I could think better.

Kori shook her head, her red hair bouncing around her, "Garfield was very upset that he left. When Victor found him, Garfield wouldn't tell us what happened or where he had been."

"What do you mean he left?" I asked.

"Friend Garfield didn't come home for a week and he wouldn't answer of the phone calls." Kori explained and for the first time that I had met her I noticed her struggling to word what she meant.

I didn't press the subject as it seemed a sensitive matter even with Kori. But I did wonder what had happened. Though I knew that Richard and Kori had been together for quite a while and that Victor had someone he was close to and had dated at one point, I had gotten no impression of Garfield ever seeing someone or was even dating.

Kori turned the page over again to some more photographs of the four of them out, but made no comment. She continued to turn the pages until I spotted one I had to question.

"Why is Gar's hair bright green?"

I pointed to the photo in question. It was actually a photograph of Richard sitting upon a motorcycle but standing just to the side of him was Garfield, his still short hair now dyed a shockingly bright green.

Kori laughed, "I believe friend Victor dared him to do it after he said he wanted to do something 'crazy', I believe is the word he used."

Could have been worse I thought, though I had to wonder what on earth had possessed him to think of something like this. I was beginning to think that maybe there was more to this then just what was on the surface. But perhaps it really wasn't my place to ask. This was clearly things that had happened in their past and who was I to start bringing it all up. My questioning had already made the mood awkward and low, I didn't want to bring up further unpleasant memories.

Kori continued to look through the photo albums, explaining every so often what or rather where the photographs were. But I no longer questioned her about them. I just sat and listened to Kori's now cheerful voice well into the afternoon.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't now how but this chapter ended up being one of my favourites even though you could class this as just a filler chap. Ayhoop please enjoy and thank you as always to the reviewers, favers and alerters, it makes my day when I see them thank you. **

**EvilSis X

* * *

**

Chapter 11 – Making an effort

The next day I found myself standing in a muddy field, the hideous green of Wellington boots adorning my feet and a shovel in hand. How do you ask? Well please let me explain.

As I sat that morning, drinking my normal fresh morning tea and enjoying a book, Kori burst from her room and began to frantically move around the kitchen area. There was nothing unusual there, Kori often woke with the same amount of energy she would then have throughout the day. It was when I suddenly realised that she was talking and talking to me that I had to take pause. I had to put my book down and concentrate very intently on what she was saying as she was talking very quickly. What I could gather was that she wanted my help. What I was helping her with I couldn't catch but we were to leave very shortly. Thinking I had nothing planned for the day and that I should help her (after her helping me countless times) I agreed to go with her and allowed her to order me to get ready in anything I didn't mind getting dirty. That should have been my first warning bell.

However before our little trip could start there was to be an extra passenger. Taking a detour Kori drove to Victor's apartment complex where I then spotted Garfield leaving the building. As soon as he had gotten into the back seat of the car then Kori and he instantly started talking about the people we were apparently going to see and what we would have to do. I couldn't catch everything that they said but I did learn one point. That Garfield could talk just as fast as Kori. That was my second warning bell.

The third and final warning bell came when Kori pulled through a large archway just to the north of the city. Going across the large archway in big lettering was the words 'Mumbo's Petting Zoo'.

So there I was standing in a patch of muddy field in a pair of jeans and an old black fleece, green Wellington boots (provided for me) with a spade and told to shovel fresh hay from a pick up truck into a barn that sheep were kept in. To say I was not happy was an understatement.

Coming to the petting zoo was something that both Kori and Garfield did as extra help to the zoo. Cleaning and helping to move any of the animals in preparation of the winter months approaching. But at that moment I had no idea where Kori and Garfield had gone as we were all given individual tasks.

I embedded my spade into the hay and moved into the barn to throw it in, scrunching my nose up at the smell. I continued to do this until the pick up truck was empty of hay, my arms and back already giving off a dull ache at the effort. My task now finished, to my relief, I walked back along the pathway routes of the zoo. I soon came across a woman, dark green shirt and trousers of a worker at the zoo. Her chocolate coloured hair was up into a neat ponytail and heavy working boots were on her feet. She was dressed for practicality and so were her words as she sent me off to my next task. Thinking that maybe I should go and hide myself I walked into the building the woman had pointed me to. My chance of escape was dashed when another worker spotted me entering.

"Are you a helper that's come with Gar and Kori?" the worker asked me. It was a young man this time, even younger then I was, no more then seventeen years old. He had an earring in his right ear and his dark hair was cropped short.

"Yes" I answered him.

He must have seen my lack of enthusiasm for he smiled in amusement at me.

"Don't worry it's nothing too hard. Could you just clean out the huts?"

I looked to where he indicated and noticed two large huts against one wall, with a wire fence going across it enclosing them in.

"Sure" I said with as much enthusiasm as I could manage.

"Everything you need is inside" he said moving to the side to open the gate into the pen for me, "my name is Alex. Just shout if you need anything."

He closed me into the pen and I watched as he walked out of the door. Kneeling down I peered into the huts to see what exactly I was cleaning out. In one of the huts I counted three rabbits. One of them was completely black in colour while the other two had patches of black and white fur. There was a plaque nailed to the hut that read 'Jack, Rodger and Tom'. Within the second hut there was only one rabbit which had snow white fur. The plaque on this hut read 'Alice'. I looked to see just next to the huts was a large black rubbish bag, dust pan and brush and fresh bedding.

Sighing, I didn't want to prolong the task so I opened the hatch to the hut with the three rabbits in. As soon as it was open then the black rabbit jumped out and ran across the pen. I had to pick up the other two rabbits which had shied away from me when I opened the hatch. As quickly as I could I scooped out the old bedding into the black bag and put fresh bedding inside. With that over I turned around to retrieve the rabbits. That proved to be easier said then done. I managed to catch one of the black and white rabbits after sneaking up while it was engrossed in eating the remnants of a carrot. The second black and white rabbit followed after and I shut them back into their hut. It was the black rabbit that proved to be difficult. I literally had to run around the pen chasing after this rabbit. Nearing defeat I resorted to bribery. Holding out a handful of food that had also been left in the pen, I finally tempted the rabbit over and I was able to then lock him back into the hut, being careful not to let the other two escape as I opened it.

That just left the white rabbit, the one named Alice. This proved much simpler as when I removed her from the hut she happily stayed on my lap as I cleared out the old bedding and put in some fresh. Having finished with the second hut I found myself unconsciously stroking the rabbit as I knelt within the pen. No point in rushing back out only to be put to another task I thought. I made myself more comfortable on the floor and picked the rabbit up to look at her properly.

"Hello Alice" I said. The twitching of her noise the only reply I received. "You're called Alice because of 'Alice in Wonderland' aren't you?"

"I never had you for a bunny person."

I whipped my head around at the sound of the voice. Garfield stood just behind me, his jacket that he had arrived in was gone showing a white T-shirt that read 'Doom is Coming'. He had walked into the pen and right up to me without me ever hearing him. He knelt down next to me and reached out a hand to stroke Alice's fur.

"I had you down for more of a cat person" he continued.

"I'm neither" I stated flatly.

"Well you wouldn't be obvious as liking birds with your name." he grinned, presuming he had said something funny.

"What about you?" I asked, ignoring his joke and thinking that I should at least make the effort of conversation.

"Dogs of course" Garfield answered still grinning back at me, "but that's just domestic if you want wild animals then its big cats, especially the tiger."

Before I could speak the young boy I had been speaking to, Alex came running up to the door.

"Gar there you are, we need your help" he said, slightly panting as he spoke.

Garfield immediately stood up and went running out of the pen and through the door with Alex. Placing Alice the rabbit back in her hut, I followed after them to see if I could help. I had to run to keep the two in sight of where they were going. They ran towards the back of the zoo and I could see a small crowd of workers had gathered round. I soon lost sight of Garfield and Alex in the mix but I spotted the unmistakable flare of Kori's hair.

"Kori what's happened?" I asked as I ran up to her.

"Oh Raven a horse has gotten upset" she said, looking upset herself.

I looked to see a beautiful jet black horse rearing up against the workers that tried to calm it down. Another patch of field was just behind them where two workers stood with the gate open and I realised they must have been moving the horse into this field when it had gotten upset. Garfield was with two other workers, one I recognised to be the woman I spoke to, holding on to the horses reign keeping the horse from bolting. I could see why Kori was upset as I found myself worrying that someone might get hurt from the powerful legs of the horse.

After a few agonising minutes they managed to clam the horse down. Garfield and another worker walked the horse through the gate into the field. As soon as they had done so, Kori ran over to talk to another worker leaving me standing there watching. I was impressed by what they had all done and I felt a little useless in myself that I had been unable to help.

At that moment I noticed Garfield walking back over to me.

"Come on lets get something to eat" he said as he reached me.

"What about Kori?"

"She's going to stay a bit longer here, come on I know a great place."

Garfield took me to a lunchtime café designed to look like a 60's American diner. Not really what I was expecting just up the road from the zoo but it was surprisingly busy of customers, most of them I noticed to be tourists. Garfield ordered the largest vegetable supreme pizza that I had ever seen for one person and he seemed determined to finish it. To my great relief they had tea and light sandwiches for me to order. And Garfield seemed happy enough that I wasn't going to help him consume his own body weight in pizza.

After today I felt that I could understand him better but there were still parts of him that I couldn't quite figure out. There were times he seemed open and he would talk to everyone in the room and become the entertainer. Then just as suddenly he would close himself off and distract you with an attempted joke. He loved animals. That was the strongest thing I had learnt about him today. But what had me still confused was why he wasn't doing anything with this part of himself that he was clearly passionate about.

"Why do you work in that record store?" I asked suddenly.

"Hmmm?" Garfield hummed through a mouthful of pizza.

"Why work in the record store when you could work at the zoo? They would probably love to have you."

"It's only volunteer work that we do, I don't think they would want to start paying me," he said, shrugging off my comment.

"But you clearly love it there, why don't you do anything about that?" I persisted.

He seemed to think about my question as he stopped eating his pizza. His green eyes became focussed upon the table top as if he couldn't look at me anymore. I didn't feel guilty if I had overstepped my boundaries. I felt that he should be told straight and made to realise he was missing out on something that he clearly loved.

"I don't know. I guess I don't know who I want to be" he finally said, so softly that it was as if he was talking to himself more then me.

Don't know who to be? I wondered what he could have meant by that but before I could ask I felt the hum and vibrations of my mobile ringing. Retrieving it from my handbag, I didn't recognise the number of the caller flashing on the screen.

"Hello….yes this is Raven" I said answering the call. What I next heard left me so stunned I was barely aware of what I was saying. Half gabled yes and thank you as the call then ended.

"Who was that?" Garfield asked.

I couldn't answer as I tried to force the words finally from my mouth.

"I got the job."


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Clock in, Clock out **

_Malcolm Dragor, Real Estate Development. 'We'll find the house you've always wished for'._ I stood staring at the sign outside of the block of office buildings that I would now be working at.

I had been up since six that morning when only the first traces of morning were showing as the nights gradually grew longer. I had flittered around the apartment trying to think of what I might need to bring with me and then painstakingly made myself look professional. I choose black straight trousers with a deep purple top that had a decorative bow tied round the neck. With my hair up and the slightest of touches of make up, I was finally satisfied.

Kori was still fast asleep as I left to make my way to the offices. Clutching the piece of paper with directions, I walked down the streets to the other side of the city. A thought crossed my mind as I walked that I was now like everyone else. I watched as other people left their homes and started on their way to work, suits and briefcases, work boots and hard helmets. This thought gave me a warm feeling that I hadn't expected. I had lived so much of my life being isolated especially among the city, that it felt nice to be doing what everyone considered to be everyday and normal.

The office building stood between many and looked no different from the next all the way down to the end of the street. The sign outside was the only indication to me that I had found it. Of the building, Malcolm's office was situated upon the ground floor with two more offices taking the floors above. I peered through the window to gain a look at the office but Malcolm spotted me and opened the door.

"Good morning Raven" greeted Malcolm as I stepped inside.

The layout was simple with a long desk situated opposite the main entrance door that I figured must be where I was going to be. There were a few large comfy chairs around the edges of the other walls creating a waiting space area. The walls were of a bland off white colour with the potted plant in the corner adding the only splash of vibrant colour. There was a door open just to the right of the desk and I could see inside to what must be Malcolm's office.

I was nervous that first day but I didn't let it show. I kept my facial expression calm and attentive as he gave me a quick walk round, showing me where the filing was kept and talking me through what I was going to do. Just filing paperwork and answering calls to start off with, something I felt I could handle easily.

That first day went by quickly and I soon developed a routine with my days. I even found myself enjoying the work, enjoying the fact that I had something to fill my time. Malcolm was very patient in showing me everything and I couldn't stop the smile that slid into place upon my features at his praise. But soon the holding my hand through my work stage was over and I was left to do more and more work by myself.

It was into my second week that something unexpected happened. I was sat behind the desk going through the properties that Malcolm was going to see and finding the missing pieces of information. I heard the sounds of the main door opening and closing as someone entered and I looked up from my work to greet them but froze instead.

In walked Richard followed by Garfield looking around as they went. Richard was dressed for his work as it dawned on me that his own office building was close by. Garfield however was just dressed in his casual jeans and jacket and I couldn't help but feel he had come into town just for this purpose as there was no other reason for him to be here.

"What are you doing here?" I asked urgently standing up behind the desk.

"We wanted to see where you worked Rae" Garfield answered coming to a stop and leaning against the desk.

"You have to leave you're going to get me in trouble." I said, irrationally panicking that they would be caught. I couldn't help myself from trying to protect something that I liked about my day.

"Sorry Raven, Kori would kill me if I didn't get the low down" Richard joked giving me a wink.

"Don't try and make me like you when I'm mad" I scolded brandishing a finger at him, "Garfield don't touch that!"

Garfield had wandered over to where a model of a house structure was at the far end of my desk and I could see his hand reaching out towards it.

"What?" he asked to my outcry, successfully knocking a door on the model out of line as he turned towards me. An 'oops' was followed as he looked back at the model.

"Leave. Now." I said through gritted teeth though they both looked too amused to care.

Just at that moment the door into Malcolm's office opened and in stepped the man himself. I had to cringe at that moment and I shut my eyes in an attempt to make it all go away. Richard and Garfield looked towards Malcolm as he entered and though nothing crossed over Richard's features, Garfield instantly began to frown at him, his forest green eyes watching him intently. I felt a brief moment of outrage run through me at seeing him looking so coldly towards Malcolm.

"Hello" I heard Malcolm's voice greet them.

"Hi we're friends of Ravens we just came round to see how she was getting on" Richard explained.

"Is that so, well it's always a pleasure to meet friends of Raven. She has been a gift. I don't know how I managed so long without her."

I couldn't stop the colour rise to my cheeks at Malcolm's praise and I averted my eyes to look at the surface of the desk.

"How bout you join us for a drink then?" asked Garfield to my horror.

My eyes snapped up to glare at him in silent warning which he chose to ignore. I could see from the look Richard was giving Garfield that he too hadn't been expecting Garfield to say that. Though no matter how surprised he was he didn't show it to Malcolm and quickly took over the situation.

"We'll all be meeting up and it'll be great if you could join us Mr Dragor," furthered Richard, his professionalism kicking in.

"Please call me Malcolm" he replied smoothly, "and it would give me great pleasure in joining you."

"I'm Richard and Raven will be able to tell you when and where to go Malcolm" Richard said holding his hand out for Malcolm to shake. I felt that some sort of business deal had been agreed on rather then a date to go out for drinks.

"Come on Gar, I need to get back to work" Richard said to Garfield.

"But Dick you said you didn't have to go back for ages" Garfield protested, surprised that they were leaving.

"Come on" was all Richard said grabbing hold of Garfield's arm and turning him to the door. "We'll see you later Raven. It was nice meeting you Malcolm." Richard called from over his shoulder.

"Pleasure was mine" Malcolm replied to their retreating backs.

Garfield looked as if was going to say something but couldn't as Richard dragged him further through the door and outside. I could see through the window Garfield say something angrily at Richard before they walked out of view.

"I'm sorry I had no idea they would be coming in" I instantly apologised.

"Don't worry about it Raven," Malcolm laughed, "how about you come to lunch with me?"

I nodded in agreement, feeling my embarrassment melting away from me. I would just have to deal with Garfield and Richard later. I started to collect my things together when the main door opened and closed again. A boulder of a man walked in, the width of his shoulders only outmatched by his height. I suspected him to be six foot and the remainder of his receding hair had been shaved off. His whole appearance was frightening and didn't match to the business suit he was wearing.

Malcolm came to stand next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Raven why don't you go on ahead. I just have to tie up some business with this gentleman and I'll be right there."

"I'll get you a coffee" I said on autopilot, my eyes never leaving the man that still stood in front of the door.

"That would be great. I'll meet you at 'The Paper Rose'"

Picking my bag up, I walked to the door not breaking my stride for a moment. Just as I thought I was going to be walking into him, the man stepped aside and opened the door for me. I stepped through not looking back to look at either of them.

I sat in the café nursing the tea I had bought, the coffee for Malcolm sat opposite me untouched. I couldn't shake this uneasy feeling I had had all the way down to the café. Whether I was just jumping to conclusions on appearance I didn't know but there was just something I hadn't liked about that man. He reminded me too much of the men that worked for my Father and that thought I didn't like at all.

Before I could go too deeply into my thoughts Malcolm sat himself down opposite me, snapping me back to reality.

"Thank you" he said picking up the coffee mug before taking a sip.

I sat quietly drinking my own tea, debating on whether I should ask any questions on the man that had walked in. Deciding it was none of my business who my boss did business with I spoke the other matter that had been plaguing me.

"You really don't have to meet my friends." I blurted, trying to keep the pleading sound out of my voice.

Malcolm laughed into his coffee, "I want too, they seem interesting especially the two I've met already."

"I could kill them for doing that" I muttered to myself, "but you must be busy, you don't need the hassle of meeting a bunch of strangers." I reasoned to him.

"Not at all. Besides haven't I already met the girl that you live with and now those two guys?"

I had to nod at that. Kori had been with me the very first time that I had met Malcolm at the shopping mall and now he'd met Richard and Garfield.

"Well then I can't wait to meet the rest of my favourite employee's friends" he said.

"I'm your only employee."

"All the more reason too" Malcolm smiled at me, that winning smile that sold him deals and I could even feel myself warm to the idea.

I took a long sip of my tea and gave a small smile into the cup. What was the worse that could happen from a group of people meeting up? Right?


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: I can only apologise for not uploading anything on this for so long, but fear not I haven't given up and partly the reason its taken so long is that I am working on a little treat for you all so look out for that soon. If I have any followers left I dont deserve you, thank you. **

**EvilSis X

* * *

**

Chapter 13 – Dragon's Den

I was nervous, even verging on the petrified at what was going to happen this evening. Tonight was the fateful meeting of my friends and my boss. I still couldn't work out why they had even suggested this in the first place. When I returned home from work the previous night I tried to talk Kori out of the idea, thinking that if she abolished the idea then so would Richard and then the rest. But that turned out to be a futile attempt as she was very excited about the whole thing. She spent the rest of the night talking about all the lovely 'bosses of work' that she had in the past and would want me to meet.

The only thing I did manage was that I was to meet Malcolm by myself first and take him to the bar where everyone will be waiting. I also managed to pick out the destination of a small bar just down the street from Kori and I's apartment, all preparation for a quick and easy escape.

I saw Malcolm already at the corner I had directed him too and I quickened my pace. He wore faded black jeans with a white t-shirt and a stylish cut jacket that looked straight off a model. He saw me as I walked up and smiled, I almost faltered a step at the smile but I managed to keep steady.

"You look amazing Raven" Malcolm complemented.

I looked down at myself slightly bewildered taking in the straight legged jeans that I had forgotten that I even owned and the plain black tank top that I had doubts was even mine. In my nervous state I had paid very little attention to my appearance wearing the first things that fell out of my wardrobe, not even paying attention to my hair which fell in tumbling waves about my shoulders.

Still a compliment is a compliment and I returned his smile nonetheless, "Thank you."

"We better get going everyone will be waiting." I said starting off down the road.

We walked in silence but it was a comfortable silence and I was glad. My nerves had started to fray at the edges again and I didn't think I could keep up small talk. It didn't take us long to get to the bar 'Dragon's Den'. Despite the name it was a cosy little place, the blend of rich chocolate brown walls and flashes of dark purple interjected gave it warmth that had a very relaxed, chilled out feel to it. I was desperate to keep this as light and casual as possible.

I led the way in and instantly spotted Richard, Kori, Garfield and Victor all in a huddle just to the side of the bar. I briskly walked up to them and instantly started a tirade of introductions.

"Everyone this is Malcolm. Malcolm this is Victor, Kori, Richard and Garfield you met before."

Malcolm shook hands with Victor and Richard but when he turned to Garfield, Garfield kept his hands firmly by his sides. Not perturbed by his behaviour, Malcolm soon turned the full power of his smile on Kori.

"A pleasure to meet you again Kori, you are Raven's housemate correct?"

"Yes" Kori answered giving her own dazzling smile, thrilled to be remembered.

"What drink can I get you Malcolm?" Richard asked.

"I'll get myself a drink and allow me to get you all a drink as well" Malcolm offered.

"I'll help" Richard said and the two of them went to order at the bar.

I breathed a sigh of relief and finally felt my nerves calm down. This was going to be fine. Whatever their reasons for suggesting this, it didn't seem to be an interrogation on Malcolm, just a casual drink among people.

Malcolm and Richard returned with the drinks and were soon carrying on with their conversation with each other. Everyone fell into comfortable chat with each other, Garfield and Victor having the usual debate (more like argument) with each other over something and nothing while Kori and I refereed.

Another round of drinks was ordered and Victor challenged everyone to a game of pool.

"Malcolm, fancy a game man?"

"Alright you're on" Malcolm said accepting the challenge.

The two of them went to the far side to the pool table, a large grin on Victor's face thinking he was in for an easy win. Kori went over with them to watch and cheer them on. Richard came over to our little huddle having been talking to Malcolm all this time.

"Well?" Garfield instantly questioned Richard as soon as he came to stand next to us.

Richard shook his head in answer to Garfield unasked question, "something doesn't add up."

"What doesn't? What are you two talking about?" I asked.

"We don't trust him Raven there's something fishy about this Malcolm guy" Garfield said frowning.

"What?" I asked my voice cold.

"Tell her Dick" Garfield protested looking at Richard.

"I may have done some research on Malcolm" Richard started not looking like he really wanted to admit this to me.

"You. Did. What?" I said through gritted teeth. I couldn't believe I was actually hearing this.

"What I found out and what he's just been telling me don't match up to each other," Richard continued his blue eyes hard and serious; "he's been dealing in some very serious stuff. Very illegal stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" I asked, my voice small, not being able to stop myself from asking.

"Drugs for one thing," Garfield interjected, "and who knows what else. He's a thug Raven."

"Is this even true?" I asked, anger beginning to boil up inside of me.

Richard didn't answer me.

"So you don't even know if this is all true!" I said outrage clear in my voice.

"Raven you shouldn't trust him he's-"

"No" I said cutting Richard off. "I don't care what he might have done in the past or hell even the future. What right do you have in looking into someone's' personal life?" I was shaking I was so angry, my voice low and stiff so that the entire bar wouldn't hear us.

"We're looking out for you Raven" Garfield interjected seeming to be shocked that I wouldn't have realised that myself.

"Well you don't have to do that anymore" I said to him, my voice steely. Garfield's forest green eyes looked back at me in surprise as I glared back at him. Richard stood silent watching me as I turned my back on them and walked straight out of the bar.

I marched myself back down the street, blindly heading towards the apartment. I tried to release my anger through the stomping of my feet. My anger was too blinding at that moment for me to even consider what Garfield and Richard were thinking from their side. As far as I was concerned they had no right in looking at someone's past when it had nothing to do with them, or me for that matter. I was his employee, he was my employer. Nothing more, nothing less, at least that was how I felt.

Such was my anger that I didn't even realise Malcolm had followed me out until he was right up next to me and had grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Raven what's wrong?" he asked, concern in his silver eyes.

"I..." I hesitated, I couldn't tell him what had happened, "I just wanted to go home, I'm sorry I should have told you."

"Are you not feeling well?" Malcolm asked thinking that to be the reason I had rushed out.

I shook my head in answer keeping my head bowed. I didn't think he had seen my argument back at the bar and thought I could get away with pretending to be unwell.

"Let me walk you back to your apartment then" Malcolm said as he began to guide me up the road all the while his hand still holding my arm. Normally I wouldn't have appreciated the physical contact but something made me just let him move me up the road. The only thing that was spoken between us was the occasional direction in where we need to go from me.

I led us up to the apartment floor once we had reached the building complex and allowed ourselves in. Even then I still couldn't quite get used to how quite the apartment could be without Kori and I suddenly became all too aware of the silence and Malcolm being in here with me.

"I'm sorry I cut the night short" I offered as an apology to Malcolm.

"Not at all as long as you're feeling better" Malcolm reassured.

I gave a non committable murmur in response. I couldn't understand why I had started to suddenly feel uncomfortable. What Garfield and Richard had said must have started to get to me and I grew angry all over again in myself for believing in their speculation.

"You are feeling better aren't you?" he questioned me again as he rubbed his hands up and down my arms for comfort.

"Yes" I said more firmly looking directly into his eyes.

"I'm glad" he smiled and then did something that I didn't expect.

He moved closer and wrapped his arms firmly around me so that my arms were trapped against me. My face was now pressed against his firm chest and I felt him rest his own head on top of mine. I could feel my body stiffen at the contact but whether Malcolm realised this and just chose to ignore it I was unsure. We seemed to stand there for ages until he spoke again, breaking the silence.

"You know you really are my favourite employee."

I could feel the vibrations as he spoke through his chest and I could smell the deep scent of his cologne.

"I'm your only employee" I answered, beginning to think that this was turning into my catchphrase with him.

A deep rumbling laugh vibrated through his chest this time and I could feel myself beginning to relax. He moved a fraction away from me so that he could look at my face, but I hesitated keeping my head down against his chest.

"Raven?"

I knew I would have to look at him when his soft voice spoke and slowly I raised my eyes to look at his. There was a look that I had never seen before, definitely not directed at me that was for sure. And yet I felt my heart just stop for one split second though I couldn't think why.

"You are a beautiful unique woman Raven." Malcolm said softly while still looking at me with those eyes.

I was taken aback by his words and I am unsure of how my face looked but I could only think it looked dumbfounded. Whether I looked shocked or stoic, I could feel the betrayal of heat rising to my face and try as I might I still couldn't look away from those eyes. I can only describe this as staring, I realised that Malcolm's face was inching closer and closer to mine, till I could feel his warm breath on my face.

I moved my face away from his, my hands now braced against him to stop his movement.

"Malcolm what..." I couldn't get the words out and I let clear signs of confusion to cross my features.

"Just making us both feel better." Malcolm said moving closer again, his hold on me becoming more firm.

"No!" I pushed him away from me with all my strength and he did stumble away from me. A look of surprise was on his face which quickly changed.

He grabbed hold of my left wrist and tried to pull me back towards him, his grip like steel. I struggled against his grip but his hold just grew tighter the imprints of his fingers marking my flesh.

"Come on Raven I'm not doing anything wrong. I know you want this." He said, his voice thick and meaningful, continuing to pull at me.

I slapped my hand across his left cheek with all my strength. The shock of the impact caused him to let go of my wrist so that I could move away from him. A red mark was now glowing upon his skin. A menacing look came into his eyes as he looked at me then and his whole body seemed to grow in size with his anger.

"You stupid bitch, what did you think this all was?" he spat at me, "you can't get anywhere in this city without a little give and take. I gave you a job now I expect to take my perks."

He moved forward as I stepped back away from him, gradually moving me so that my back was pressed up against the wall. I was horrified and underneath I could feel my anger smouldering. I held onto my anger not wishing to acknowledge my hurt. I fuelled my anger giving myself strength to keep my voice steady and my gaze cold.

"Get out" I said in a low threatening voice.

A laugh burst forth from Malcolm at my words and it was like thunder to my ears. He was turning into a monster of a man before my very eyes and it took every last bit of me to keep myself from turning and running. I could feel myself begin to shake as the monster of my Father blended with the monster in front of me.

"Oh sweet pet, run and hide behind your pathetic friends," Malcolm said a demonic grin upon his face as his hand held onto my chin. I whipped my head away from his grasp and watched as he slowly made his way around me towards the door. Still that smile upon his face.

"But you will give me what I want my love. One way or another I always get what I want." Malcolm drawled his voice low and his eyes menacing and cold before he stepped out of the apartment.

At the bang of the door closing, my knees instantly gave way under me and I crumpled to the floor. I sat on the cold tiled floor of the kitchen numb and unthinking, staring straight ahead of me.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - Broken Spell **

I lay staring at the ceiling of my room, the mass of white a blur to my eyes. The softness of my mattress and the warmth of my covers brought me no comfort. I had the faintest of notions that it was now morning but it did nothing to bring me out of my stupor.

How long I sat on the kitchen floor with the hollow bang of the door ringing round me, I honestly couldn't tell you. At some stage I managed to pick myself up and move to my bedroom, but my current position was the only proof I had of doing that at all. I felt completely numb, my body reverting to its old failsafe from the days of living with my Father. Blocking out everything and closing myself down so that I wouldn't feel the emotions that were swimming slowly to the surface.

At one point I did hear voices enter the apartment while I was in my bedroom (at what time or how long apart these moments happened, again I couldn't honestly tell you). The tinkling of Kori's voice was the first I detected followed by one or more male voices. I realised one to be Garfield's and from his tone I speculated that he wanted to talk to me, and from Kori's tone she was stopping him. I couldn't hear their words clearly enough and I didn't want to. I closed my eyes for the first time to block them out and I must have dozed off for when I became aware again the apartment was all still.

And so I lied there through the night staring above myself, falling in out of light sleep. Towards the beginning of morning I awoke from light sleep with a start, my heart pounding against my chest and my mouth dry. The cracks of light through the curtains were the only indication to me of the dawning day.

I could hear the beginnings of movement once again and I realised that Kori was awake and starting her day. There were moments of hushed whispering and I thought I could hear a second voice but I didn't care to listen closely enough to know for sure. Slowly my own body began to awake and become more alert, the uncomfortable twinges of my muscles from lying in one position for so long. Without really thinking (I wanted to do anything but think) I moved my legs and sat myself up within my bed. Stiffly I swung my legs over and stood on shaking legs. It was only then that I realised I was still wearing the same clothes as last night. I rid myself of the hateful jeans and top and put on clothes much suited to me of black trousers made of light material and a slightly oversized jumper.

The fact that Kori didn't work meant that there was really no time in the day you could guess she would be out. So I knew that eventually I would have to face her as there was going to be no clear escape for me. There seemed to be a lull in movement within the apartment at that moment and I guessed that Kori was either in her bedroom or the bathroom. I took this opportunity to try and grab some sort of substance before I would have to face her and perhaps even manage to get back to my room without any contact at all. Thinking I was in the clear I left the safety of my bedroom.

I was wrong.

Richard sat at the kitchen counter in perfect position to watch my bedroom door.

So I was correct about the second voice.

He was dressed ready for work with the exception of his hair still a mess, falling down into his eyes. There was a moment of us just watching one another as I stood rooted to the floor before I broke the eye contact and walked round him to the cabinets.

"Not going to work Raven?" Richard innocently asked me as I reached the cabinet behind him.

That question completely stopped me in my tracks. The concept of work had never entered my mind once and I realised under normal circumstances I would be leaving for work. I had to hold onto the kitchen counter as my legs gave an involuntary shake.

"Raven?" Richard's voice was now full of concern at my failure to answer his question as he moved on the kitchen stool to look at me.

"No" I finally managed, the single syllable giving nothing away.

"Great. Put your shoes on" he surprised me by saying as he suddenly stood and grabbed his coat.

"What..." I started as he shoved a pair of trainers into my hand and moved behind me to push me out the door.

"Dick what are you doing?" I managed digging my heels in to stop his attempt.

"Richard?" Kori's voice sounded from her bedroom followed by a head peering out the bedroom door at us, "What are you doing?"

"Just kidnapping Raven to get her to work for me instead" Richard answered as if there was nothing unusual about the sight of him pushing me through the kitchen to the front door.

"Ok have fun. I will see you later yes?" Kori smiled waving us on.

"No wait Kori," I protested, "you're supposed to stop him! Kori stop him!"

Richard had me out the door before I could continue to protest and marching down the corridor to the lifts. I was angry again at him for dragging me out and I welcomed the feeling and he seemed happy to walk in grumpy silence. He allowed a brief stop for me to put the trainers on before he had me marched out of the building and onto the sidewalk. Abruptly he stopped and spun me round to face him.

"Come on give me your best shot" he said, standing as if I was about to hit him.

I rolled my eyes at his behaviour and I let him see the action. I supposed this was his way of letting me get even on him.

"Come on Raven. I know you want too" he coaxed, adjusting the collar and sleeves of his coat as if we were to do battle.

"...You snore" I finally jibed.

"Show me someone who doesn't. What else?" he said swatting my comment away.

"You have a soft toy of a robin" I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"That is the only thing I have left from my parents. Come on is that all?" Richard counterattacked looking almost smug.

Fine if that was really how he wanted to play. I smirked at him and he faltered at the look.

"Your nickname is 'Snuggle Bum' and she thinks you have a nice butt. But I can't think why" I mocked giving my own sceptical glance at him for good measure.

He stood a moment his mouth open as if to counteract me again, the clear signs of embarrassment creeping across his face, before closing his mouth and hanging his head in defeat.

"You should really tell her not to talk about you so much" I said the smugness now gone from my voice.

"I did," he said in a pained voice, "but at least she's telling you now and not Vic and Gar." At this Richard physically shuddered at the thought. "I can still hear the laughter."

I made a squeak of laughter at this and I held my hand in front of my mouth in an attempt to stop. But Richard saw me and smiled warmly at me. There was one thing about living with Kori and that was the in-depth detail she liked to talk about her and Richard's relationship in. And I discovered I found it quite entertaining to use this detail in embarrassing Richard.

"Sooo we're even now right?" Richard asked while trying to look innocent and sheepish.

"If I say yes will you let me go back inside?" I retorted back, not fooled by his innocent act.

"Great" Richard laughed, taking that as his answer, "now you just have to forgive Gar and-"

"Oh no" I cut him off, "it's going to take more than just a little embarrassing game for me to do that. You may have been the brains behind it all but I know he was the one to start it all in the first place."

"But Raven" he started but I turned my back and started to walk up the sidewalk. Richard following closely behind as he continued to defend Garfield.

"I know we shouldn't have gone about it in that way and I should have stopped him. But Gar was just really worried about you. He still is. I practically had to drag him out the building last night he wanted to see you so much."

So I had been right about that as well.

I stopped walking and turned round to face him. He looked like he had finished his piece and his eyes were serious and intent on me. I sighed heavily. I could feel my exhaustion on the brink of catching up with me and I just didn't have the strength to stay angry with them.

"I know in your own stupid ways you guys were just trying to warn me about what was going to happen." I finally said my voice trailing off towards the end.

"Raven? Did something happen-"

Richard stopped when he saw me stubble where I stood. The ground seemed to move underneath me and my legs couldn't balance as I jerked forward, my head spinning round me. Richard reached out and steadied me on my shaking legs.

"Sit down here a minute." Richard said as he moved us further up the street to a nearby bench.

I sat heavily down and took a few deep gulps of air into my lungs. The spinning stopped but I could feel my legs continue to shake and I knew I wasn't about to get up anytime soon. Richard knelt down in front of me, watching me closely as I continued to take deep breaths in and out.

"Are you ok?" he asked after a moment.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired and I haven't had my morning tea yet" I reassured but Richard didn't look convinced.

"Come on I'll take you home, I did drag you out after all" he said, standing himself up.

"No its fine I'll just sit here a bit longer. You go, you're going to be late otherwise." I attempted to reassure him again.

Richard stood a moment looking down at me, still not looking overly convinced at my reassurance. He then moved and instead of going to work, he sat next to me on the bench. Crossing his long legs and stretching his arms out along the back of the bench.

"I'm just going to sit here a bit longer myself" he said in answer to the questioning look I gave him.

I didn't have the energy to argue so I sighed and found a point on the paving slabs to stare at intently.

"I was serious before," Richard started breaking the long silence and I lifted my eyes away from the sidewalk to look at him.

"You could come and work for me instead" he continued.

"Dick I don't want your-"

"It's purely for my own selfish reasons, just so I could have someone I trust there. You would be doing me a huge favour." Richard cut me off, knowing that I would think of it as charity.

"Just promise me you'll think about it" he smiled and I gave a small nod in return.

We sat in silence once again and I could feel my legs cease in their shaking.

"I'm fine now Dick" I said softly.

Richard uncrossed his legs and stood up from the bench, "Ok I'll catch you later Raven," he said, placing a hand on my shoulder before walking up the sidewalk and out of sight.

I briefly wondered if Richard really drove around in some flashy car then walked everywhere and I had to shake my head at myself. Richard had been a good distraction for my thoughts and now that he was gone everything about last night bubbled to the top.

I felt bitter and sick more than anything at that moment and my skin crawled when I remembered his touch. I felt humiliated and a fool for even trusting him. And then I couldn't stop myself from feeling hurt from it all and it shocked me how much the betrayal hurt. This then brought me back to feeling angry all over again and the cycle of emotions started once more.

I knew what Richard wanted to ask me earlier. And I knew then I couldn't tell them what had happened. How could I? I was humiliated and I didn't want to worry them all. No I was just going to forget this ever happened and never see that monster again.

Was it even a full three weeks I had that job? I couldn't believe how stupid I had been and I questioned myself. Trying to think back and recall if I had given him any encouragement. If I had given any sign that I wanted to...to...

A wave of nausea hit my stomach and I thought the shaking would start all over again. I took deep breaths to calm my nerves and push my thoughts away from me once again. I needed another distraction so I stood myself up and started to walk up the sidewalk. I could have gone back to the apartment but I didn't want to be enclosed in that space any longer.

I had walked quite a distance before I realised I was in the area where Victor worked. I walked with more purpose then to the garage in the hope of a distraction. The garage was situated in more of a housing estate as opposed to the tall office buildings of the city. It was tucked up by a block of apartments and houses with smaller shops, such as florists and a newsagent, dotted around. It was quieter and I found myself liking it more because of that.

I walked through the large open door that the cars gained access through and followed the sounds of metal hitting metal. I found Victor lying underneath a car that looked very sorry for itself with its dented front. I nudged the legs that stuck out of the car with my foot so that he knew someone was here.

"I'll be with you in a min" Victor's voice came from underneath before he moved and slid himself out.

"Hey little lady, what's up?" Victor warmly greeted removing the goggles covering his eyes. He reached for an old rag and began wiping the oil on his hands, oblivious that it made no difference whatsoever.

I shrugged not really knowing why I was here other than I needed a distraction. "Could you show me how this all works?" I finally said.

"Sure I can" Victor answered looking quizzically at me, "You ok aren't' ya?"

"Hmmm" I hummed uncommitted, "so what's wrong with this one?"

This started Victor off on a tirade of explanations on the mechanics of cars as I settled myself down on a nearby stool. I felt comfortable and safe here listening to Victor's deep voice and laughter. I couldn't follow everything that he said and once or twice I had to get him to explain one point a number of times. But Victor didn't seem to mind at all, in fact he looked to be in his element and I was glad for the perfect distraction.

It was midday by the time Victor put his tools down for lunch. Just at that moment the beating tune of Victor's mobile went off and he answered it.

"Yo Gar what's up?" he said into the receiver, "actually she's here with me." He said next looking at me.

Great, I thought, he's been looking for me. I just wasn't ready for that yet.

"What?" Victor said and his tone suddenly changed to being very urgent.

I looked at him in question but he ignored me, moving around and packing away everything as he spoke.

"Ok we're on our way" he said before ending the call.

"Vic what's going on?" I asked the urgencies of his actions making me feel anxious.

"We have to get the police station come on."


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Prison Break

"The police? Why what's happened?" 

"Someone tried to break into Kori's apartment" said Victor as he hurriedly started to lock up the garage. He was moving out to his own car at the back of the garage before I could even take in what he had said.

"Hold on, someone _tried_ to break in!" I said in bewilderment as we both got into the car, "in broad daylight?"

"That's what Gar said, now Kori and him are at the station being questioned" Victor said through the screech of his tires as he drove.

"Why is Gar being questioned?"

"They were both in the apartment" he answered grimly, "that's all I got."

I was shocked into silence. Who on earth would try to break into an apartment in broad daylight? And the question that was niggling at the back of my mind was, why was Garfield at the apartment in the first place? And wasn't Kori meant to be going out? Was it a blessing she had been in or was it just bad however you looked at it?

In what seemed like no time at all (most likely due to the speed of Victor's driving) we made it to the police station. Parking in the first spot we could find we both ran into the station. Police officers mingled around, while one tried to get a youth to cooperate but instead choosing to shout abuse at everyone around him. We went straight to the information desk but the woman there didn't seem to want to give us any information or access in.

I looked around while Victor began to argue with the woman, and spotted a familiar burst of red hair.

"Kori!" I shouted to her.

Ignoring the woman at the desk, Victor followed me down the corridor, shouts of not being allowed to go down there following after him. She sat on a plastic chair, staring intently in front of her, her back rigid stiff. At hearing us she stood from the chair.

"Kori are you ok?" Victor asked as soon as we had reached her.

Kori gave a quick nod of her head, her hands fidgeting as if she didn't know what to do with them. She seemed to be trying to keep brave and in control but I had never seen such stiffness in her body before.

"Where's Gar?" Victor then asked and there was a waver in Kori's expression.

"He is being...being interrogation." She struggled to say, agitation causing her to use the wrong word.

"Kori what happened?" I asked gently.

Kori seemed to do a small hiccup of a breath as she looked at me. Before she could answer a loud voice could be heard from the direction of where the information desk was.

"Tell me what I need to know!" the voice shouted, "Tell me where she is!"

We all recognised the voice, but it was Kori who reacted quickest. She called out to the voice and seconds later the recognisable black hair and strong features of Richard came running down the corridor towards us.

At seeing him, Kori's resolve gave out on her and the emotions that she was trying to keep control of were free. Richard instantly wrapped his arms around Kori and crushed her shaking body to him. He spoke soothing words into her hair and gradually Kori began to calm down again.

While this was all happening a disgruntled woman (the same disgruntled woman from the information desk) told us to move out of the way of the corridor and moved us into a vacant interview room with a table and four chairs to one side.

"What happened, Kori?" I asked again, once the four of us were shut into the privacy of the room.

Taking deep gulps of air, Kori steadied her voice while still keeping a firm hold of Richard, who looked just as unlikely to let go of her as she did him.

"I...I was in the bedroom when there was the knock on the door. Garfield answered the door and...and two horrible men came in. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I heard Garfield say he was alone. I stayed in the bedroom, I...I didn't know what else to do. Was that wrong?"

"No that was the right thing to do" Richard soothed.

"But they hit him! They hit Garfield!" Kori cried her face twisted in anguish as she pressed it against Richard's suited chest.

We all looked at one another in shocked silence. Kori's crying the only sounds in the stark empty room. I couldn't think clearly, that one sentence being the only thing I could grasp on to. Garfield had been hurt. Someone had hurt Garfield. A sharp pain seized my chest as if I had been hit in the chest myself. It took a long moment for me to regain my focus again though a dull ache still remained in my chest.

"I have been questioned by the police of men but Garfield has been in there for so long now," Kori said to the lapel of Richard's suit jacket. "You don't think they are doing the blaming on Garfield are they?" she asked suddenly outraged.

"No...no they wouldn't do that" Richard just managed to reassure.

Kori then seemed to mumble a string of words vehemently in a language I couldn't recognise. Her shock had seemed to give way to anger which she was expressing strongly. The boys seemed to be going through the same emotions just not so animatedly. Richard was frowning, his eyes intensely staring at nothing; it was like I could see all his thoughts working through. His hold on Kori had loosened as she continued to what I could only presume was swearing in another language. Victor also looked like he wanted to bring the two men's death upon them.

Before anymore questions could be asked the heavy wooden door to the room opened. A police officer held the door open framing Garfield. The officer indicated for him to go in and closed the door shut behind him.

Instantly Victor moved forward to him already shouting. "Gar why the hell didn't you tell me on the phone?"

Garfield's eyes briefly looked towards Kori before he looked back at Victor. "Because I'm fine," he shrugged making light of the situation, "nothing broken, no damage."

"No damage! That's going to be a pretty nice shiner in the morning." Victor retorted back indicating Garfield's right eye.

Garfield's right eye already had the makings of a black eye and I could also see that there was a cut on the left corner of his mouth. The sharp pain in my chest spiked into life at this realisation and I gave an involuntary gasp of breath.

"Look it's done, what can you do about it?" Garfield asked of Victor, his tone and expression a look I had never seen before.

This seemed to deflate Victor's anger and he sighed to that effect, a large heavy hand coming down on Garfield's small shoulder in comparison.

"So what happens now?" Richard asked.

"They said someone will be coming to say something or other and then we can go" Garfield answered.

I sat heavily on a nearby chair, burying my hands in my hair and resting my elbows on the table. Victor just seemed to hover by the door while Kori stood with Garfield fussing over him. Garfield's voice repeating the words "I'm fine" over and over to Kori was the only thing breaking the complete silence. Richard came to sit in the chair opposite mine, the frown still etched into his features. No one else spoke.

After what seemed like hours, a young female officer came into the room, her bright blue eyes cheerful and her tone was friendly as she spoke.

"Miss Anders, Mr Logan you'll be able to go home now but please contact us if you remember any further details. We also advise that you don't stay in the apartment tonight, there is a possibility they may come back."

Garfield and Kori gave nods in affirmation.

"We would like to speak to your room mate Miss Anders if you could pass on her details to us," the office continued while consulting the clipboard she held.

"Actually I'm here" I said standing up from the chair.

"Perfect, Raven Roth is it? If you could come with me we would just like to ask you a couple of questions. We won't take up too much of your time."

She indicated the door for me to follow her out as I moved around towards her. I felt someone move as if to follow after me but I don't know which of the four it had been. The door was shut firmly behind me, stopping anyone following and me from seeing who it had been.

"My name is Kathy, and you don't need to worry Miss Roth. This is all just formality." The officer, now Kathy, reassured me as we walked down the corridors of the building.

She brought me into another interview room identical to the one we had all been in. Apart from two male police officers were already seated at the table. The two men weren't wearing the uniform of the other officers in the building but shirts and suit jackets. They were both middle aged, one was even losing his hair.

Kathy indicated for me to take the seat opposite the two men and left closing the door behind her. I sat with my hands folded in my lap, my eyes trained on the two men.

"Miss Roth this is just routine questioning when a situation, like this occurs." Spoke the officer in a grey suit. His eyes were a light hazel colour and his mouth creased at the edges as he smiled.

"We would like if you could check through your apartment and check if any belongings are missing. We will pass on contact numbers at the desk when you leave if you do find anything missing"

"It's correct that you were not in the apartment when the break in happened?" the second officer asked. His eyes were as black as his suit, and I could see no tint of colour to them. It gave him a very menacing glance.

"No I was with my friend Victor Stone." I answered, keeping my voice a steady monotone.

The two men nodded and the one in the black suit scribbled notes down on the papers in front of him.

"Mr Logan was able to identify one of the men who broke in, from a file of similar crimes that have happened before. If you could take a look and see if you have seen him before."

The black suit pushed a photograph of a man across the table towards me. It was a side shot taken from what looked to be a security camera. My face remained stoic though my stomach leapt to my mouth.

"I haven't seen this man before" I said looking back up at the two men.

"If you ever do see him, please contact us immediately." The officer in the grey suit said as the other retrieved the photograph back.

I nodded in reply, wishing that I could just leave this dark room that I could leave this horrible building.

"If any further information arises we will be in contact. Thank you for your time Miss Roth."

As if on cue the door to the room opened and Kathy stood waiting. I stood from the table and followed Kathy back down the corridors. Once we had reached the information desk and the front entrance, Kathy handed over to me a piece of paper with a list of contact numbers.

"Thank you." My voice was small and strained as I took the paper from her.

"Take care Raven" she said and waved her hand in goodbye.

I hadn't seen the others as I had walked from the interview room and she had taken me straight to the entrance and not to the other interview room. But as I walked through the glass doors I could see a figure waiting for me.

Garfield stood alone on the sidewalk watching for my arrival.

"Vic's taken Kori to his apartment while Dick's gotta go back to work or something," he said as I approached him, "Vic's coming back to pick us up."

I didn't answer choosing to look around at the car park instead. The sky was clouded and grey and it was already beginning to get dark. The days were shortening.

"What did the police ask you?" Garfield asked.

"You didn't have to wait for me" I said ignoring his question.

"I wanted to – Hey wait where are you going?"

"I'm going to the apartment" I answered over my shoulder walking briskly away. I didn't know how long it would take me to get there but I didn't care.

"Wait I'll come with you." Garfield called after me as he ran to catch up.

"Do what you like" I said coldly continuing to walk at a fast pace.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 – Hurting **

I kept ahead of Garfield as I marched myself back to the apartment. At first he kept calling out to me to slow down but eventually he just settled to following after me in silence. I couldn't get a grip on myself and my emotions. I knew that if I stopped I would either cry or lash out and hit something with the intention to damage.

That man in the photograph the police had shown me. The same man who had broken into and damaged Kori's home and whom had attacked Garfield. It was the same man that had come into the office building and spoken with Malcolm. The man who I thought reminded me so much of my Father's goons.

I felt sick to my stomach. Should I have seen this coming? Was it my fault that I hadn't been more wary of that man when I first laid eyes on him?

Malcolm. He knew who I was. He must have known who my Father was. The power he possessed. And now he had sold me out, is this what he had meant by always getting what he wanted?

I thought I would stop there in the middle of the sidewalk and pound my fists against the ground. But I kept walking as my thoughts raced ahead, churning and spitting out more to hurt me.

Without stopping I ran into the apartment building, crashing through the door leaving it swing open behind me. When I saw the state of the apartment I really thought that I would cry. Everything that had been on the surfaces had been smashed to the ground. All the photographs that Kori had dotted round now lay with broken glass scattered everywhere. The small coffee table had been upturned and the kitchen cupboards swung battered on their hinges from roughly being opened and slammed. Even the modest sized TV had been pushed and destroyed. A stab of pain ran through me as I realised that none of the items damaged had belonged to me. This was Kori's home and I had brought this on her.

Refusing to give into myself I started to move round the apartment, slowly straightening everything. Garfield came into the apartment through the open door while I was gingerly picking up glass.

"Should you be moving stuff around?" he asked concern in his voice.

"I don't care" I stated flatly grateful that my voice was giving nothing away.

"Raven I need to talk to you" Garfield urged moving towards me.

I didn't answer and moved away to another area of the destruction, picking up the books and photo frames.

"Raven stop that a minute, I need to talk to you its important."

I still didn't answer I just couldn't and I couldn't look at him either. I knew what he was going to say, I didn't need to hear it.

Garfield seemed to realise that I wasn't going to cooperate with him as he sighed audibly, still following me around the apartment.

"Raven the men that broke in they were asking for you"

I stopped my hand midway in picking something up from the floor, my body stiff and rigid. He had said it and the impact on the reality made me want to scream. I didn't want to hear this. I already knew it was my fault.

"Did you tell the police?" I hesitantly asked.

"No I haven't told anyone not even Kori knows. I told those thugs that I didn't know you" he answered and I could feel that he was standing right behind me.

A brief moment of relief came but was just as quickly gone again. I couldn't stop the thoughts. _'It's your fault he has that black eye.'_

"Raven these men know who you are, where you live!" Garfield pressed his voice urgent.

'_I know, I know please don't say it'. _

"Raven this is serious who are they!" Garfield asked, pleading with me. "Talk to me."

"Don't touch me!" I cried out turning round and knocking his hand that had touched my shoulder. I stepped away from him, my breathing heavy.

We stood staring at one another with shocked eyes. I had moved without thinking and feeling hands on me had instantly made me panic. Garfield's hand still hovered out in front of him, his green eyes awash with shock and confusion. I tore my eyes away from him and held my arms around myself as if that could protect me from his gaze.

"...Raven?"

I couldn't look at him. I couldn't bear to look in eyes again. They showed too much emotion.

"Raven what's going on? Damn it, tell me!" Garfield's voice demanded of me.

"I want you to go" I finally managed after a long pause. My voice turned cold at my words and I finally moved my eyes back to his face.

He stood scowling at me and though his hair had fallen into his eyes I could feel the intense heat of his gaze glaring through.

"No" his voice was just as cold and hard as mine had been.

My anger boiled and my eyes glared back at his. I moved my hands up to my hair as if I was going to pull it out but at my movement Garfield's glare suddenly changed. He stood staring at where my arms were a look of shock spreading across his features. Before I could think what he was looking at he had moved forward and grabbed my left hand. I instantly tried to pull away from his but his grip was firm.

"What are all these bruises?" Garfield thickly asked, brandishing my arm out to me.

The sleeves of my jumper and rolled up when I had moved my arms and there were clear visible purple marks of bruises decorating my arm. With a particularly large bruise going around my wrists.

My own eyes looked in shock at them. I knew that Malcolm had grabbed me roughly but I had no idea they had blossomed into all their purple glory. I couldn't answer and I wretched my hand out of his grasp, holding my arms close to me protectively.

"It's nothing" I attempted icily.

This only seemed to anger him all over again and he was back to scowling at me.

"Stop that" he said his voice thick and horse as if he was restraining himself, "Stop pushing me away, I don't like it."

"Then you stop interfering, this has nothing to do with you!" I retorted. I was finding it more and more difficult to contain my anger.

"Nothing to do with me!" Garfield cried out outraged, "Is caring about you interfering?"

He stopped himself at his words and a brief look of shock crossed his features before he turned away from me. His fist thumped against the wall and I jerked at the impact, he then ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair. He turned to face me and his eyes were still intense as he watched me.

I couldn't move, I stood rigid my hands gripped tightly into fists, clamped against my sides. It seemed forever that we stood watching one another. Grief tried to push its way to the surface of my emotions but I pushed back down and held my anger firmly in place. I could cope with anger. Anger was familiar. I wouldn't allow myself to feel anything, not in front of Garfield. He will not see me break.

'_Don't look at me like that. Please I can't take seeing the hurt underneath.' _

"It was Malcolm wasn't it." It was a statement not a question.

My emotions betrayed me as I felt shock and betrayal a fresh and I knew that my expression had given him all the confirmation he needed.

"That bastard!" Garfield shouted, "When I see him-"

"Don't! Don't go anywhere near him!" I interrupted trying to warn him off.

"That bastard hurt you Raven! How can I..." Garfield stopped himself as if he couldn't bring himself to finish.

"He didn't come close to hurting me. I wouldn't let him." I said my voice low and threatening.

Garfield looked at me and his eyes were no longer frowning at me. They were filled with care that threw me and I thought I would break under the pressure of his gaze. And then his eyes were no longer looking at me and I felt that stab of pain through my chest again.

He moved away from me heading for the door to the apartment.

"Where are you going?" I asked his retreating back. I tried to keep my voice a monotone but I don't know how convincing I was.

"I'm just going outside, Vic should be here soon." Garfield replied not looking at me.

He left the apartment closing the door behind him and I was alone trying to think clearly. His voice had been too thick at the end. But even though I thought of following after him I stayed.

The anger he had shown for me was nothing but what I deserved. I was still reeling from the shock that Garfield had guessed so correctly what had happened. But he couldn't know anymore. I couldn't let him get any more involved then he was now. I felt I didn't deserve the kindness that he showed me.

I continued to steadily clean the apartment and I was still clearing when Victor let himself in with a key.

"Hey are you ready? You're going to stay with me and Kori's staying with Dick." Victor said coming into the apartment.

I nodded. I had already collected some of my belongings, a change of clothes and my over night things into a bag that sat by the sofa.

"Umm Raven I thought Gar was with you?" Victor asked as he looked about the apartment.

"Wasn't he outside?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady while my heartbeat was already quickening.

"Nah I didn't see him, thought he must be in here with you," he answered still looking around as if Garfield was going to pop up any minute.

I tried to keep myself calm but I couldn't stop the fear that gripped a hold of me. I tried and failed to keep my voice steady as I spoke.

"I think he's going to do something really stupid."


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: I said I was working on a treat for you all once upon a time but now it is finally time. It is called 'Words Unspoken' and I highly recommend that you check it out after you have finished reading this, it's a story I've written that follows along this one so its crucial you finish reading this chapter first. I hope you enjoy it as much as this. **

**Thank you as always to those who review, alert and so on and so on. **

**EvilSis X**

**

* * *

Chapter 17 – Not his blood **

"Damn it he's still not answering his cell!" Victor fumed, throwing his own phone for good measure over his shoulder so it landed on the back seats.

Victor was driving us back to his apartment and had been trying to get a hold of Garfield ever since we left Kori's apartment. It was getting late into the day now, the traffic was heavier as people started to make their way home. It resulted in the journey taking longer than it actually should have.

"So let me get this straight. You and Gar had an argument and now you think he's going to do something stupid and get himself hurt?" Victor clarified for the umpteenth time that car journey.

"Yes" I answered simply. It may not have made any sense to Victor but I just had this horrible feeling, this feeling of dread in my gut that he was going to go and find Malcolm and get himself hurt. I hoped that I was wrong and I didn't dare voice my real concerns.

Eventually we reached the apartment complex. As soon as Victor parked then he reached back over the car seat to retrieve his mobile phone and quickly dialled.

"Yo Dick I need you to help me find Gar...no I can't get a hold of him...something like that, look just help me to find him. Yeah ok I'll meet you there...yeah I know."

Once he had hung up he turned to me, "take my spare keys and wait for us there."

I nodded my affirmation and took the keys from him.

"Don't worry Raven," Victor suddenly said clearly sensing my worry, "he's probably just sulking somewhere. I'll drag his scrawny ass back here."

I tried to smile back to match the comforting grin Victor was showing to me but I couldn't quite match his ease. I watched as Victor sped away back onto the main street and slowly made my way to his apartment, trudging up the flights of stairs.

It was strange walking into the apartment and no one being there. This was the place everyone ended up, laughing and joking and often than not ending in Victor and Garfield arguing over some video game or DVD or other. The place was eerily quiet and I turned the TV on so that there would be some background noise. Though it was on I couldn't focus on the TV programmes. I sat restlessly on the sofa, often glancing at the clock on the far wall of the kitchen.

An hour had passed by the time that Kori called me, anxious as she too sat waiting but at Richard's apartment, having already gone there earlier.

"I have not heard anything from them have you Raven?" Kori asked her voice slightly higher than normal.

"No I haven't Kori." I answered trying to keep calm. After everything that Kori had been through that day I didn't want to worry her more by voicing my own worries.

"Oohh I am wishing they would ring, I do not like this happening."

"This has happened before hasn't it Kori?" I suddenly realised.

"Umm pardon me?" Kori squeaked in reply.

"I remember you telling me Gar disappearing on you guys before, it's happening again right?" I persisted.

I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of this before. I clearly remembered Kori telling me this when we had looked at photographs together. The pit of dread in my stomach just became a little bit sharper.

"Yes but it was different then, but please Raven what has happened for him to be upset?" Kori asked her voice urgent.

"...I don't know" I lied after a moment's hesitation.

There was a silent pause and I wondered if she had sensed my lie and would confront me on it. But I couldn't say why we had argued, I hadn't even told Victor clearly what it was. Had the argument been over Malcolm? Or had it been about the fact that Garfield cared about it?

Kori's voice on the other end of the phone cut into my thoughts, "Should I come round to you I wonder."

"No just stay where you are, Dick will be back soon." I interjected.

"Yes, yes you are right I will wait." Kori answered not noticing my quick reply. "Farewell Raven."

"Bye Kori" I said ending the call.

I sighed heavily, all too aware again that I was alone in the apartment. It was another half an hour of time slowly ticking by when I heard the noise of keys in the lock. I quickly sat up from the lying position I had on the sofa and looked expectantly at the door.

The large frame of Victor entered first and I stood when I saw him. I tried to look into his eyes to gauge what had happened, but before I could he moved aside to let the people enter in behind him.

My eyes widened in shock when I saw Garfield walk in. The first thing I saw was the blood. Specks of red adorned his white t-shirt beneath his black shirt and it looked like the cut on his lip was now bleeding freshly. He walked with his eyes averted to the floor, his mouth set into a tight hard line. He walked past Victor and suddenly kicked a side table with such force that it clattered to the floor.

"Hey!" Victor shouted grabbing hold of Garfield's arm, "Show some respect, you know where to go if you act like that." His anger was thick and heavy.

"...I know" Garfield said his voice cold; his head was turned away from Victor refusing to look at him, at any of us.

Victor sighed audibly and let go of Garfield's arm. Without looking at me Garfield walked past and went into his bedroom, his door closing with a resounding click. I couldn't do anything but stare at that closed door.

"I'm going," Richard's voice said from the direction of the front door, "are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah thanks man" Victor answered.

"I'll catch you later." And the door closed shut behind him.

The apartment was silent while I still stood like a statue staring at the door of Garfield's room. I could feel myself shaking with anger, my fists balled up tightly as I tried to speak.

"What happened?"

I heard a clink of a glass and Victor sigh heavily again. I finally tore my eyes away from the damned door and saw Victor at his kitchen counter pouring himself a drink. I moved over and sat on a stool on the other side of the counter to him.

"Well I guess you were right, he went and did something stupid," Victor began taking a large gulp of his drink, "but maybe you had a better idea of exactly what."

It was a statement not a question and I looked at my hands tightly fisted together in front of me.

"I never thought he would be stupid enough to actually…" I started, my voice strained as I tried to control my anger.

"Well he was and he went and had it out with Malcolm." Victor stated matter-of-factly.

"That idiot!" I burst my anger escaping from me, "how could he do something like that? God the blood on him…now Malcolm has hurt him and-"

"Oh that ain't his blood," Victor interrupted, "sure it looks like Malcolm got a couple of good hits on him but when me and Dick got there it was _Garfield_ who was laying in on _Malcolm_."

I stared dumb struck at Victor, my thoughts not processing coherently. "W…what?" I stammered out after a moment of silence.

Victor finished the remainder of his drink and began to move around the kitchen cupboards as he spoke. "I don't know everything behind this like you maybe but I can presume that Gar was hurt and he acted out on it. He doesn't know any other way of coping."

"And that makes it better how?" I asked bitterly.

"It doesn't" Victor said turning back round to me, "just go easy on him."

Victor placed a bowl of water in front of me with a cloth. I looked at the bowl then at Victor looking expectantly at me. With a childish huff I picked the bowl and cloth up and went over to Garfield's bedroom door.

Balancing the bowl in one hand I gave the door one quick knock. Not waiting for an answer I opened the door and stepped in. The bedroom was dark with the door closed behind me, but the curtains on the window opposite were open allowing the glow of the street lights below to shine through, giving everything a slight orange tinge. Garfield sat on the edge of his bed facing towards me. He had taken his white t-shirt off and he held it tightly in his hands, his head down focussed on the floor. Other items of clothes lay scattered around as well as numerous other items that I couldn't identify in the poor light.

Garfield hadn't moved as I entered, seeming to ignore my presence but at seeing him I couldn't keep a firm hold of my anger.

"You idiot!" I shouted at him, lost to any other words, "you stupid stupid idiot!"

Garfield didn't look up or fight back as I continued to shout at him. I gripped the bowl of water tightly, my knuckles turning white and my breathing ragged as I drew to an end to my insults. A long silence settled down on us and I could see that Garfield was twisting his t-shirt in his hands.

"How…?" I finally managed in a horse voice, "How could you think that this would help?"

"He hurt you" he simply answered, his voice thick and cutting into the dark.

"But you're hurting me" I said, suddenly realising this to be true.

Garfield's head shot up at my words and he looked at me. I could see the confusion in his eyes and I felt the dull pain in my chest at seeing the injuries he had sustained. I placed the bowl down on the floor near to him. Garfield looked as if he was about to speak but I spoke first.

"To go out and physically hurt someone and for me to be the reason for it, hurts me more then anything Malcolm could have done."

I turned away from him and moved back to the door, no longer wanting to see the hurt in his eyes. My hand stopped hovering on the door handle as arms wrapped around my shoulders, holding me in place.

"I'm sorry" Garfield said, his face buried in my hair.

"I know" I said my voice hushed, no longer able to stay angry with him, "you were trying to defend me in your own stupid way."

He didn't move from behind me but his hold on me didn't feel uncomfortable. I could feel his warm breath on the back of my neck as we stood in silence. I didn't want this moment to be spoilt as I felt peaceful being held. I didn't let my mind think or question anything. But to enjoy the security of his arms around me and the feel of his body pressed against my back.

"Raven" Garfield's voice spoke into my hair.

I was reluctant to break the silence and answer but he moved me round so that I faced him. I couldn't understand the look in his eyes as he moved a hand up towards my face.

I couldn't stop myself as I flinched away from his hand, from his touch. Garfield instantly let go of his hold on me and took half a step away.

"Sorry" I said.

My heart was beating erratically against my chest and I tried to calm my sudden anxiety. It was a shock even to me that I had reacted in that way. The actions of Malcolm must have effected me more deeply then I had thought. I couldn't think it would be for any other reason than that.

But Garfield was neither hurt nor angry by my reaction. He gave a slight lopsided smile but made no movement towards me and sat himself back on his bed.

"Don't worry" he reassured.

I opened his bedroom door and moved out into the hall before he could say anything else, closing the door behind me without a second thought.


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. This chapter has turned into another one of my favourites and I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Something's beginning to form here ;) **

**As ever please let me know what you thought. Till next time my duckies**

**EvilSis X**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18 – The Home That Changed Us**

I awoke the next morning groggy and uncomfortable. I had spent the night on Victor's sofa bed, he had offered his own bed but I had refused. I had got little sleep not only because of the thin lumpy mattress that I was lying on but that my mind would just not switch off.

So much had happened in just one day that I tried to order it. First I had spoken to Richard in the morning, that talk seemed a million miles away now. Even the time I then spent with Victor at the garage seemed like something I may have made up. But the following events happened so quickly I knew I couldn't have imagined the dread that I felt. The phone call saying that Garfield and Kori were at the police station, that the apartment had been broken into and Garfield had been hurt. The argument with Garfield and then for him to disappear only to discover that he had attacked Malcolm.

I swallowed the bile in my mouth that had risen when I thought of his name. Was this really all over as Victor had reassured me last night? Or was this just the peace before the inevitable storm? A message to me that worse was to come. _He_ knew where I was and who to hurt.

My emotions had still not settled through the night. A part of me was still angry over what had taken place yesterday, (it was strange, it was already in the past but I was still clinging on to it). But a much larger part of me felt another emotion that had settled itself inside me. And on that morning I couldn't pinpoint the right description for this emotion. I had laid awake for most of the night trying to find the word for what I felt until Victor came out of his bedroom.

"Mornin, sleep well?" Victor greeted as he walked straight over to his fridge.

"Yes thank you" I lied, keeping my voice even.

"I know what you need, a big breakfast!"

I couldn't help but smile as Victor immediately started to prepare breakfast and I sat back content in watching. Every so often I would find my eyes drifting to the second bedroom door down the corridor but I didn't let myself dwell on it long and forced my eyes away.

That second door didn't open until Victor and I had finished our breakfast. Garfield still in the trousers he had worn yesterday and no shirt came out of his bedroom towards us. I avoided looking at the right side of his face as he came round to Victor.

"Sorry dude" Garfield simply said a little sheepishly, holding his hand out to Victor.

Victor had been frowning at Garfield through his progress towards us but as quick as a flash the scowl was gone. Knocking his hand away, Victor had his arm around Garfield's neck in a headlock.

"You idiot" he laughed while rubbing his hand vigorously in Garfield's hair, while he laughed with him.

I was amazed at how quickly they had made up. Their friendship was so strong that all it took was an apology and a head rub? I still couldn't grasp the strength of their bond, not even when Victor released Garfield from his headlock and then turned to me.

"Right I've gotta go to work, I'll catch you guys later" with a punch to Garfield's arm, Victor picked up his keys and left.

"You sleep well Rae?" Garfield asked me, rubbing his arm where Victor had punched him.

"Please don't call me that" I stated.

I was taken aback slightly at how normal he was acting. Were we pretending that last night had never happened? No. How could we when the damage, my guilt in this was clear on his face.

"Sorry" he smiled with this strange expression on his face. I couldn't stop myself from frowning as I tried to read into his expression. The only word I could rest on in describing it was 'soft'.

Garfield seemed to snap himself out of whatever he was thinking because his expression instantly changed to the goofy smile I was more used to.

"Hey hang out with me today Raven, I want to show you something."

I was sceptical, still trying to read the expression he had had before, "Show me what?"

"It's a surprise, trust me."

Trust. That was a word I hadn't been familiar with before meeting them all. I tried to put the question to myself. Did I trust him?

"Alright."

"Awesome, I'll go get ready" with that he was gone but it was practically seconds later that he was back fully dressed in combats and a black t-shirt that had 'The Titan' written across the front in bold white lettering. I made him wait as I brushed my hair and put a clean top on. I was still wearing the overly large tops as if I could hide myself inside them.

"Come on lets go." He said impatiently grabbing some keys as he headed for the front door.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"I told you it's a surprise."

"I hate surprises." I stated deadpan.

Garfield laughed and shut the door behind me. We headed out of the building for Garfield to head straight over to his mo-ped parked at the side of the building.

"I am _not_ getting on_ that_ thing" I stated firmly as Garfield put the keys in the ignition.

"You have to so we can get to where we need to go" he simply said handing a crash helmet to me, "I only have one, so you wear it."

Still sceptical about what this was all about, I took the helmet from him and managed to sit on the thing behind him.

"Hold on to me" Garfield said but before I could even say 'what?' to him, he revved the engine and shot the scooter off.

I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly, pressing myself up against his back. I swear I could hear his laughter travel in the wind as I tried not to scream. I tried to look over Garfield's shoulder to see where we going but everything passed us by far faster then I thought that this machine could go. At times it felt like we were flying, other times it felt like he was trying to kill us. After a half dozen near death passes of cars I gave up any hope of seeing where we were going and just shut my eyes.

After what felt like forever, Garfield finally started to slow the scooter down till we finally came to a standstill.

"You can let go of me now" Garfield said to me over his shoulder, a large grin on his face.

I tried to shove him as I stumbled off the mo-ped, throwing the helmet off my head and at him.

"That_ thing_ is a death trap it shouldn't be allowed on the roads" I fumed stabbing my finger at it, for Garfield to only laugh again.

I finally took in my surroundings. It didn't look like we were even in the same city anymore. There was no cars screeching past, no mass of people talking into headsets and cell-phones, no buildings that reached up into the sky. Instead we stood on a quite street in a cul-de-sac, houses with neatly trimmed front lawns and white fences. I could actually hear the birds in the sky. It reminded me of where I had grown up, and all the memories came flooding back to me.

"Where are we?" I asked still looking around.

"Well lets see, we left Jump City about five miles that away," Garfield started to explain pointing off into the distance before turning and pointing in the opposite direction, "and I know Central City is about another five miles that way so were in the middle sort of. It's called Upper something or other, I forget what. I haven't been here in a long time."

"So why are we here now?"

"Because of that…"

Garfield turned to face a house I hadn't paid much attention too. Unlike the other homes this one looked abandoned and falling apart. The front lawn was overgrown and one of the front windows was boarded up. It looked like all the curtains had been pulled shut so that I couldn't see inside.

As I stood looking at the house, Garfield pushed open the gate, only for it to fall of its hinges from rust, and started to walk up to the door.

"Wait Garfield, who lives here?" I asked after him as he climbed the steps to the front porch.

"I do" he simply said holding up a key to me, "but then again I don't either." He shrugged and put the key into the lock and opened the door with some effort and walked in.

"You coming Rae?" Garfield's voice called from inside the darkness of the house.

The open front door looked like a gaping wound that Garfield had just forced upon the house. I followed after him, wondering what he had meant that he lived here. He lived with Victor in the apartment didn't he? Of course I had seen that last night, this was just some sort of joke to scare me perhaps with spooky houses. He had always lived with Victor. Or at least that was what I had thought.

I stepped into the house and noticed the slight glint of broken glass reflecting the light outside. Dust covered everything from the naked floor boards to the cobwebs reaching down from the ceiling. I could hear movement further down the hallway till light suddenly flooded out of an open door. I moved over into the doorway to see Garfield pushing back heavy curtains, sending a cloud of dust out and floating in the sunlight. This room looked even worse. From what was in the room I presumed that this was a living room or what was left of one. A wooden table lay smashed in the middle of the floor with glass all around. This was the room with the boarded up window so a shadow lay across one half of the room. General rubbish was also all over the floor as well as more remains of furniture that I couldn't make out.

"Tell me what's really going on here" I said making my tone clear that there was going to be no more avoiding of the question.

"I realised something big last night," Garfield started and that same look I had seen this morning came back into his eyes, "which made me think that I had to stop hiding and face up to some things. And one of those things is this house."

"Very cryptic but what has this got to do with me?"

"Well I guess I'm still not brave enough to come here by myself." He answered smiling at me.

"Who lives here Garfield?" I asked again.

Garfield sighed, as if he was giving a sign to me that he had given in.

"This house belonged to my parents and when I turned eighteen it then became mine. I was already living with Victor by then and didn't want anything to do with it and forgot about this place. But about a year ago now I guess, I thought I could live here. Let's just say that didn't work out."

"What happened?" I asked softly after a moment.

I felt that perhaps I shouldn't pry into his past but then at the same time I felt this need to understand, to understand him and where he had come from. I didn't think about the reason why I felt this sudden urge just that I had to ask. The emotion that I had felt last night, the emotion I couldn't describe came back to me as I looked at him.

"I had been seeing this girl for over a year, I thought that she was the '_one_'. Ha, what a joke that was," he scowled pushing aside some rubbish with his foot as if he could no longer keep still, "well she got the last laugh I guess because she left me for some sleaze bag."

"Terra" I said softly. Garfield shot a look at me of utter surprise, "Kori, she has a photo of the two of you."

"She does? Huh I guess I never thought about her having one." He said softly, bending his head away from me but not before I saw the sadness reach into his eyes.

There was a moments silence as Garfield slowly began to push all the debris on the floor with his foot to one side. The movements were slow and methodical as if his mind was drifting off somewhere else and he wasn't seeing what was in that room but some other room in the past.

"Well I'm guessing the real reason were here is to clean up this place right?" I affirmed placing my hands on my hips, the down to business tone back in my voice.

"Yeah that was the idea" Garfield responded still pushing bits of wood and glass to one side of the room.

"Well let's get to work."

I didn't wait for his response, I walked back into the hall and to the second door I had spotted earlier, guessing correctly that it would be a kitchen. If I had thought the living room had been bad I was not prepared for the kitchen. The smell was what was most shocking of all. It appeared that kitchen had been well stocked before being abandoned and now that had resulted in the overpowering reek of rotting food. Holding my breath so that I wouldn't breathe it in, I started to search through the cupboards. The room was dark, but the lights had refused to work so I had to work of the slither of sunlight coming through the broken blinds across the windows. I eventually found what I was looking for, a roll of bin liners, and hastily made my escape from the rotting room.

I went back into the living room, handed Garfield a bin liner, and started work on carefully putting glass and splintered wood into my own. I don't know how much time passed as we both worked in silence clearing the room. I worked through the living room and hall way, avoiding the kitchen. I kept myself busy and focussed though every now and then I would look to see Garfield standing motionless, just staring into space. At times I thought to say something to him but every time he would snap out and carry on.

"I hate this place."

I was into my second bag of rubbish when Garfield suddenly broke the long silence. I looked up to see him sitting slumped against a wall, staring at something he held in his hands. There was pain and sadness in his over expressive eyes and I suddenly realised what the emotion I felt had been. I felt protective. I felt protective of Garfield. Or perhaps maybe more accurately I felt protective of our friendship? Whatever the reason or purpose, I knew then I wanted to protect Garfield, so that I wouldn't keep seeing the hurt in his eyes as there was right then.

"This was a mistake, we shouldn't have come here" he said. From my position in the room I couldn't see the item that Garfield was holding in his hands.

I left what I was picking up and began to stand, "Garfield-"

"I thought that coming back here would help, that somehow it would make it all go back to how it used to be. But nothings changed." He titled his head up against the wall and closed his eyes. "I'm a coward"

"You're not a coward," I said firmly kneeling down beside him.

"Yes I am, I can't even stand to be in this place and it's just a house! Just a pile of bricks!" he argued, glaring at me as if to dare me to argue back with him.

I sat myself up against the wall with him not rising to his challenge.

"I guess that makes us both cowards" I said softly. From the corner of my eye I could see Garfield look at me but I kept my eyes focussed ahead of myself as I spoke. "We are too scared to face up to the past. Because it means facing up to who we've become. So we run and hide away from ourselves and other people. We stay silent so that we won't end up screaming. We laugh to stop from crying in fear that we may never stop." I moved my eyes to look at his and forced myself to continue. "But we have friends, a family that we cling to. And though we can't change things back to how it used to be, we can change what is going to happen because our future is now finally in our control."

Something passed between us as we looked at one another. There is a bond there now that wasn't there before, a silent understanding of each other. And I realised I was right in the feeling of protectiveness. I want to protect this friendship and its not just Garfield but Kori, Richard and Victor as well. I want to protect them all against anything that may come at us. I swear never to see any of them hurt again.

I suddenly become very aware of how close I am to Garfield. Very aware that neither one of us has said anything or looked away from one another in a long time. I dare myself to break the silence, to move in any way but I find that I can't even break our eye contact and it is left to Garfield who does.

"Both of us cowards, I like that."

He smiles and that soft look again comes back into his eyes. And like the coward I described myself to be, I run.

"Let's go back home" I say suddenly getting to my feet and quickly putting distance between us.

"Good idea" Garfield gets to his feet as well.

Without speaking we both leave the damaged house behind. I rush on ahead; not daring to look back and wait by his mo-ped as he slowly follows on after me. Still not speaking I sit behind him on the mo-ped, not even caring anymore how fast he is driving. I hold on tightly to him, resting my head against his back and closing my eyes. Feeling wretched at the bottom of my stomach over the comfort his body being there gives me.


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: I beg everyone for forgiveness for the long long long wait, this is the longest fanfic I've done yet but it will not be abandoned I promise (seriously hold me to that!) I'm not sure on this chap (hence the long wait) but we move on to new and better things ;) Anyway please enjoy and thanks to everyone for reading, it makes me smile to know there are people who like this. **

**EvilSis X **

* * *

**Chapter 19 – What brings us together?**

I walked slowly behind Garfield as we headed back to Victor's apartment. I had felt something in that poor damaged house and it had scared me. I really was no more then a coward. Had I not just moments ago willed myself to protect my friends and yet here I was cowering away from what that meant, from what that will lead to.

Or perhaps here I should be more specific, for I surely knew why that wretched feeling came over me, why I felt the need to pull away and run now. My feelings were centred on one person and it was Garfield who I wanted to run away from. Or rather it was the kindness and…and I don't know what that was. But I felt the natural body reaction, fight or flight, and everything in my being was saying flight. And yet I knew I couldn't. I was being drawn into him just as much as I was desperately trying to pull away. This was like nothing I had experienced before. How could one person get me so confused over my own emotions? I knew myself, what I was capable of and yet none of that mattered. It was like he had opened me up and spilled every terrible and disgusting thing that was me. And he had done nothing! I had done it all to myself!

"Raven"

I blinked, startled to find that we were now outside of the apartment door. Garfield had stopped without opening the door. He just stood watching me before he reached out and took a hold of my hand. His hand felt warm against mine that I knew must have felt like ice. He held it as if he sensed my need to run, to keep me grounded and with him.

"Thank you for coming with me today." He said softly, still watching carefully for my reaction, "I'm glad that you were there."

Before I could say anything the door to Victor's apartment suddenly opened from the inside. We both looked startled to the door to see Richard standing there. I quickly took my hand out of Garfield's grasp as if I have been scolded and tucked it behind my back.

"There you are!" Richard declared before grabbing a hold of Garfield's shoulders and pulling him into the apartment.

"Seen as that you now owe me the rest of your life and then some, I figured I pretty much owned you now." Richard said as he moved backwards into the apartment taking Garfield with him, who now had a scared look in his eyes.

"Gar!" a high pitch voice cries out from the direction of the sofa.

"Hey little dude" Garfield greets back.

Tim, Richard's five year old stepbrother, sat on the sofa next to Kori but at seeing Gar he launched himself off the sofa and propelled himself into Gar.

"It seems my own little brother doesn't want to spend anytime with me" Richard announced in a mock hurt tone.

"Dick's boring!" Tim declared screwing up his face in disgust.

"I'll give you boring!" and with that Richard lifted Tim up in a fireman's lift and held him on his shoulder, "anyway that's where you come in." Richard continued turning back to Garfield, "You are to do everything and anything that Tim tells you to do."

"Seems simple enough" Garfield said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh and he wants Raven as well"

Everyone then looked at me for the first time, where I stood still hovering by the door. I stared back blankly trying to register what Richard had just said.

"Me? What have I got to do with this?"

"Tell Raven what you just told me and Kori" Richard said to Tim who still wiggled around on his shoulder, Richard's arm across his waist to keep him in place.

"No! Dick no!"

"He told us that Raven is his _Girlfriend_" Richard finished ignoring the protests of his brother.

Tim screams out and kicks his legs so much that Richard is forced to put him back on the floor. As soon as he does Tim runs in the direction of me and hides behind my legs.

"Lucky kid" I hear Garfield mumble and I shoot him a glance which he just shrugs and grins at me in response.

"So there you have it, we'll be back at about four o'clock" Richard said picking his jacket up that is lying across the back of the sofa.

"Wait your both going?" I question as Kori also stands up from the sofa.

"Do not fear Raven, I am sure you will have fun with your boyfriend" she giggles.

"Catch you guys later" Richard calls as they both leave the apartment, the door closing behind them.

"Now what do we do?" I ask Garfield, slight panic in my voice. It's happening all over again, I am going to be left with a five year old boy and Garfield! And we are to do everything that the five year old says? The situation had just suddenly turned into my new nightmare.

"I don't know, what do you want to do little dude?" Garfield asks Tim who is still hiding himself behind my legs.

"Mega Monkey 3!" Tim shouts in response.

"Who or what is Mega Monkey?" I ask as Tim launches himself back onto the sofa once again.

"It's a game," Garfield laughs also sitting himself on the sofa with Tim, "don't worry you can watch."

"Oh goody" I respond dryly before positioning myself on one of the lazy chairs as Garfield began to set up the game.

This began an endless amount of time spent watching a series of loud music and flashing images on the screen resulting in me being completely clueless in what the game was even about, let alone if someone was supposed to be winning or loosing. Though the time seemed never ending as Garfield and Tim played the game, time nonetheless slowly ticked by and it wasn't long before Tim was declaring that he was now bored of the game.

"What do you want to do now little dude?" Garfield asked Tim yet again.

The little boy merely shrugged his narrow shoulders at the question before seemingly to decide to entertain himself by jumping up and down on the sofa.

"Well Dick said we have to do whatever you want us to do, so name anything and we'll do it" Garfield persisted.

"I'm hungry" he answered still continuing to jump up and down.

"I'll go see what Vic has in" I pipe up quickly, anything to just be able to do something. Sitting down and merely watching was giving my mind too much time to think of things I just didn't want to face.

I moved over to the fridge and cupboards of the kitchen, calling out what there was as I went. "There's Ice Cream or some popsicles, I could do burgers or…what is this?"

"That's my tofu" Garfield answered.

I put the suspicious coloured block of what was apparently food back away before continuing, "I could make a sandwich or –"

"Alfred makes me cookies or cake and Ice cream" Tim suddenly said.

"Well there's not everything here to make that, so how about just the ice cream part."

"Oook but it has to be chocolate, Alfred always gives me chocolate" Tim affirmed, all seriousness in his small voice.

I thanked the gods that be that the ice cream I found was chocolate.

I scooped some ice cream into a bowl before handing it over to the eager little hands of Tim. I took my place back on the lazy chair only to be stopped.

"No Rae Rae sit here" Tim protested pointing to the space next to him.

I hesitated a second before sitting myself down on the sofa where he had pointed, in the middle of Garfield and Tim. The couch wasn't really made for three people so I found myself a little squashed up against Garfield.

"Do you want some of my ice cream Rae Rae?" asked Tim, chocolate already around his mouth.

"No thank you, you eat it all for me."

"Why does your eye look funny Gar?" Tim suddenly asked.

I found myself unable to look at anyone, I had gone so long ignoring Garfield's black eye that the question suddenly threw me. I felt uncomfortable even if it didn't make Garfield.

"I fought against a gorilla but it hit me and that's why my eye looks funny."

The little boy giggled with laughter at this, "No you didn't!"

"I so did little dude," Garfield said getting up from the sofa, "It was a gorilla this big" he said doing an impression of a gorilla, swinging his arms back and forth and grunting. Tim continued to laugh along with him.

"But I karate chopped that ugly gorilla out of town" Garfield continued now going into a series of karate chops and exaggerated noises.

"You shouldn't encourage him to fight." I stated dryly.

"I'm not, just fighting against gorillas." Garfield smirked back.

"My new daddy says you shouldn't lie." Tim said as if he was also scolding Garfield.

"Umm Tim I don't think you have to call him 'new daddy'." Garfield said.

"But he is."

"Yes but I don't think you have-"

"My daddy is dead so he's my new daddy." Tim interrupted, he looked down at the bowl he still held in his hands and I saw that there was now sadness in his pale green eyes.

I shot Garfield a glare.

"Of course he is and that's fine for you to call him that if you want to." I said softly placing my hand on his small back.

"I'm sorry little dude, I didn't mean to upset you" Garfield apologised kneeling down in front of Tim, finally realising what he had done. "My dad's dead too."

"Really, do you have a new daddy too?" Tim asked timidly.

"No I was never that lucky."

"You can share my new daddy if you like and you can be my new big brother like Dick."

"How about you keep your daddy all to yourself but I'll be your new big brother anyway. Is that cool?" Garfield suggested holding his fist out to Tim.

Tim smiled back at Garfield as tapped his small fist to Garfield's, "That's cool."

The upset had been avoided and I couldn't help but smile to myself. This was a very brave little boy and I couldn't imagine what he had been through. He put me, who was considered an adult in comparison, to shame for how I had dealt with my life so far. I suddenly felt my resolve return to me when I looked at this five year old boy.

We sat in comfortable silence watching cartoons on the television, the laughter of Garfield and Tim filling the apartment. It was where we still were when Richard and Kori returned to the apartment.

"This looks cosy" Richard commented, regarding all three of us sitting on the sofa.

"Oh friends have you enjoyed your day?" Kori asked.

As Tim began to reel off what he had done that day, even the things he had done with Richard and Kori, I stood from the sofa and asked "Dick could I have a quick word?"

Richard followed me as I stood just at the edge of the room. "What's up Raven? Was everything ok with Tim?"

"Everything was fine," I reassured, "I just wanted to ask if your job offer was still available?"

"Of course it is" Richard answered smiling. "When can you start?"

"When do you want me?" I said slightly taken aback but I wasn't about to back out now. This was just one step into sorting myself back out again. I wasn't going to run anymore.

"How about on Monday, it gives you the weekend to get your head around it. You don't know how much this is a relief to hear Raven."

"Monday it is then" I smiled back, my fate now sealed.

Richard moved back over to the rest of them but I stayed where I was for a moment. Kori now sat on the sofa with Tim sitting in the middle, they all chatted and laughed together that it looked the perfect picture. My eyes moved and rested on Garfield, his laughter ringing out the loudest. The strange feeling came in my chest and I realised it didn't feel as uncomfortable as it had done before.

I wasn't going to run away anymore.


End file.
